Triple Trouble Generations
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: The 3rd installment of the Triple Trouble series. Ryia hates her life with the new Warlord Aizen Sousuke, she fears for the lives of her children along with her own, but when she regains her personality she decides it's time to stop his reign of territory. Warning, will be violent character deaths for all you lovely folks.
1. Chapter 1

Ryia walked around the Human world's market frowning slightly. She had been on patrol after several reapers managed to escape from Hueco Mundo. It had been several years since Aizen had taken over and he was still trying to become God. "My lady, this sector has been cleared of the reapers." An arrancar said appearing in front of her. "Very well, I'm heading back, keep searching for them." Ryia ordered before disappearing into the shadows. Appearing back in Las Noches Ryia headed down the hall sighing. "Damn soul reapers.." Ryia groaned. "MOMMY!" A young voice yelled followed by the light running. Turning around Ryia smiled as two children jumped in her arms. "Welcome back mommy!' Yuuki said smiling up at her mother. "Thank you, where's your father?" Ryia asked. "He's in a meeting and said not to bother him until he's done." Yuuki explained. "I see, well then, how about we go start on supper?" Ryia asked as the children ran off towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Ryia watched as her children argued over what to have for supper. "Oh, good, you're back, means I don't have to cook." Sin said walking up with Kit as Kaida ran into the kitchen to join in the argument. "So what's Aizen's meeting about?" Ryia asked looking at the girls. "Mostly him bitching at the arrancars who allowed the soul reapers to escape." Kit said leaning against the wall. Ever since her capture 5 years ago she had been doing everything she can to release Aizen's hold on Ryia. She was slowly gaining back her friendly personality but Aizen made sure not to loosen her leash to much. Sin on the other hand Kit lost trust in, without notice Sin would turn into a ruthless killing machine and her sudden betrayal 5 years ago against the Soul Society closed her book in Kits mind.

Jumping at the suddenly smash of a chair the three girls looked over to find Yuuki on the ground crying. "Yuuki!" Ryia yelled rushing over to the fallen girl. "What happened?" Ryia asked setting the girl on the counter. "Kaida pushed me!" Yuuki cried as Ryia looked her over. "Kaida what have I told you about pushing?" Kit asked looking down at her daughter. "Not to." Kaida whispered softly. "I think you owe Yuuki an apology." Kit told her as Kaida walked over to Yuuki. "I'm sorry I pushed you.." Kaida said softly as Yuuki continued to cry holding her head. "What happened in here?" A deep voice suddenly said freezing the 2 mothers. "DADDY!" Yuuki cried reaching up for him. Picking the girl up Aizen looked down at Ryia. "Yuuki and Kaida got into a little argument and Yuuki fell, Kaida apologized though." Ryia explained. Aizen looked at Kaida then at Yuuki who calmed down once she reached his arms.

Turning around Ryia started cooking supper hoping that the male would leave the room. Sure enough the warlord left the room with his daughter in hand allowing Ryia to breath a sigh of relief while placing the meatloaf in the oven. Looking up Ryia noticed Kit was the only one left in the room as Yudai and Kaida ran off to play and Sin just wandered off. Sinking into a chair Ryia placed her hand on the table. "I don't know how much more of this I can take Kit." Ryia said softly as Kit sat down across from her. "What do you mean?" Kit asked looking at the woman. "Him...I don't know how much longer I can stand being around him…" Ryia said softly. Kit looked at Ryia with a bit of shock. "Are you telling me that…" Kit started. "Yes, everything I'm doing is an act." Ryia finished watching the doorway. "We can get you out of here….there's a rebel force…" Kit whispered. Standing Ryia sighed. "I would love to but I can't put the children in danger." Ryia told her as she checked the food in the oven. Standing straight again Ryia kept her back turned to Kit. "While I hate that bastard with a passion I can't put my children's lives in danger, if it was just me I wouldn't hesitate, but I have Yudai and Yuuki to think about now." Ryia continued softly.

Kit watched her friend. Never in 100,000 years did she ever think that the event that took place would happen. "You've matured so much since having them." Kit said causing her friend to turn around. "You think?" Ryia asked turning around smiling a bit. "Oh yea, before you would have caused a bit fuss about having to stay here with that bastard." Kit said as Ryia chuckled. "You know it." Ryia smirked setting down again. "But when the time is right I will join...I don't want the children around him longer than necessary." Ryia told her as Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway. "Lord Aizen wants your report." He said bluntly before leaving again. Sighing Ryia stood up. "Keep an eye on that will you?" Ryia said as she left the room.

Ryia walked into the throne room and walked over to Aizen who pulled her into his lap. "Did you find them?" He asked. "No sir, I have the arrancars still looking though. I'm going to head back out tomorrow." Ryia told him. Aizen looked down at her. "I don't want you playing with them Ryia, when you find them kill them." He ordered. "Yes sir." Ryia answered as she felt his hands roam over her body. Ryia held back her hand as it itched to slap him. "I'm going to check on the kids." Ryia said moving to get up only to be held down. "Sin and Kit can take care of them." He told her as he flash stepped into their room. Ryia looked up at him and almost immediately regretted it. "It seems that the special training I put you under is disappearing. I believe it's time for a refresher course." He told her as Ryia gulped in fear.

Kit looked worried at Ryia's seat a half hour later. Aizen had returned and was eating dinner with everyone. When Kit went to leave to get Ryia Aizen had told her not to worry about it that she was asleep making her worry more. It continued for a few days and finally after 3 days Ryia appeared changed once more. "Ryia...what happened?" Kit asked once getting the girl alone in a room. "Nothing happened." Ryia said as her voice remained emotionless and her eyes dull. Watching the girl walk out of the room Kit couldn't help but to worry about her friend as Ryia walked off to Aizen's throne room.

Sitting in the kitchen Kit sighed. it's been about 36 years since they was in the academy, during those days Ryia didn't have a care in the world. Even during the junior exam she took things too lightly.

~Flash back~

Kit, Sin and Ryia was in their 5th year of the academy. In a month they was to become seniors and figure out what squads they wanted to be in. "Listen up, I am Renji Abari, look at the cards you selected at the beginning and find the other two people who have the same symbol, that will be your team." Renji explained looking at the students. The girls frowned seeing that they was in different teams. Kit was instantly worried about Ryia seeing that outside Sin and herself Ryia barely talked to anyone else without a higher attitude. "Once you have your team head through the senkaimon to the instructors on the other side." Renji ordered. Kit looked over at Ryia as she headed over to the gate with another girl and a male. Looking up at the two males that was eyeing Kit she followed behind Ryia. "This sucks…" Kit whispered running up next to Ryia. "Tell me about it...I get stuck with the two weakest people in class." Ryia growled glancing behind her. Once on the other side the teams were sent to different sections to battle their hollows.

"Um...Ryia...let's do good today ok?" The girl said looking at Ryia who had her arms crossed. "Just don't get in my way." Ryia growled causing the girl to jump back. She had heard rumors about Ryia and none of them were good. She was a monster in her district and always had a sour look when away from her friends. There was rumors that Ryia had already achieved shikai and due to that was immediately placed in a division. "Let's go, and try not to get in my way." Ryia suddenly growled causing the girl to jump as she looked over at the hollows.

The male and female students looked at each other before diving into the hollows. After several minutes the two was surrounded. "What are we going to do...there's way too many." THe boy said starting to sweat. "Hado #1 Sho!" Ryia's voice suddenly erupted clearing a side of the hollows before she jumped up. "Move!" She yelled and watched as her teammates ran for cover. " Hado # 31 Shakkaho!" Ryia yelled sending a small red connon light down at the hollows destroying them. Jumping back down in front of her teammates she glared over at them. "Thanks Ryia…" The girl breathed. "I said not to get in my way and you did." Ryia growled before walking over to finish the exam.

Meeting back up with the other teams Ryia instantly went over to her two best friends. "Man that was a pain." Ryia grumbled looking around. "Where's the instructors?" Ryia asked looking at Kit and SIn. "We don't know, everyone's here but them." Sin said as a suddenly scream pierced through the crowd as one of the instructors landed in the center. Running over the girls looked at the beaten body of Izuru Kira. "What happened?" Ryia asked frowning as a hollow scream erupted. Looking up the three girls looked at the Menos that was crawling through a hole. "Kit, Sin, Let's go." Ryia instructed and left before Kira could say another word.

"Ryia...I don't think we can take this…" Kit said with a bit of worry as Kit and Sin caught the other two flying instructors. "Get back, we have reinforcements coming!" Momo Hinamori yelled as Ryia took off towards the Menos. Pulling her sword out Ryia started attacking the Menos ignoring the pleas for her to stop. "Hado # 58 Tentan." Ryia whispered as she started spinning her sword. Stopping the sword Ryia directed the blast of air towards the Menos. Within a second Sin was attacking the meno as Ryia grabbed her sword and attacked also. "RYIA GET BACK!" Sin yelled as the Menos powered up a cero. Jumping up out of the way Ryia made sure Sin was a safe distance away. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui!" Ryia yelled hitting the Menos as the cero went off.

Screaming in pain Ryia fell as she looked at her burnt arm. "Damn it, he got me." She cursed as she fell into a pair of strong arms. "Shoot to kill Shinso" Another voice rung. Looking over Ryia watched as Gin Ichimaru, the squad 3 captain killed the meno. "Are you alright, Ryia?" A deep voice asked her. Looking up Ryia stared into the brown eyes of the man who saved her, and recently her new captain, Aizen Sousuke. "Yea I'm fine, just misjudged the distance from the cero." Ryia said softly as Sin and Gin walked over. "Ry, are you ok?" Sin asked looking at the girl. "Yea I'm fine…" Ryia smiled as Aizen set her down on the street only to have her back in his arms as she nearly fainted. "Ryia!" He looked at her. "Sorry, seems I over did it a little." Ryia chuckled as Aizen picked her up again and walked over to the group of scared students.

After getting checked out Ryia was sent back to her dorm to recover her energy. "You know, that was pretty gutsy of you Ry…" Kit told her frowning. "Yea well, Someone had to do it until Captain Aizen and snake-face showed up." Ryia said as she plopped down on her bed. "Better get some sleep, I heard Captain Aizen say something about you graduating early." Kit said changing into her sleepwear. "Wait what?" Ryia asked sitting up. "Yea...Aizen was talking to your two teammates while you was getting patched up and they told him everything that happened from you guys leaving for your section to his arrival. Then he said something to Gin about talking to old man Yama about you graduating early." Kit explained looking at her friend. Ryia looked down. "I doubt he'll agree, I mean, I'm surprised I even got place into a squad before everyone else as it is, but graduating a year early?" Ryia said as she changed. "Just don't forget us little people." Kit told her laying on her bed. "I could never forget you, you're my best friend." Ryia told her smiling as her head hit her pillow. Looking over Kit smiled at her friend who was instantly out. "Doing all those kidos today really wore her out…" Kit chuckled turning off the light and falling asleep.

The next morning Ryia awoke and stretched wincing at her arm. The cero the night before got her worst then she thought, walking into their bathroom Ryia removed the bandage around her arm to reveal the bottom was angry with red, black and blues. The medic had told her she was lucky and if she was standing 2 more centimeters to the right she probably would have lost her arm. Turning on the shower Ryia sighed as the news Kit told Ryia last night ran through her mind. Why would they consider letting her graduate a year early? Yea she was doing senior work in her free time but she didn't want to leave her two friends behind. After a quick shower Ryia got dressed before heading down towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

Walking in Ryia watched as the place got quiet. "Isn't that Arashi?" "Yea I heard she almost defeated a menos last night." "I heard she got burnt by a cero fighting it." "Where was the 6 round instructors?" "They was all defeated by it." Whispers kept going around as every stared at the girl as she got her breakfast and left the room. "God damn nosey asses." Ryia hissed sitting down in the courtyard to eat. It was driving her nuts just listening to the whispers for 5 minutes, there was no way she could handle the time it took to eat. "And already you're popular." A voice said. Looking over Ryia watched as Makoto Kibune walked over. "Have to say, what you did last night was impressive." He continued smirking. "What? came to see if I cheated?" Ryia asked frowning. "You always do, I just haven't figured out how you've done it yet." Makoto said. Him and Ryia was constantly competing against each other in terms of grads, but when it was announced that She had already been placed in a squad Makoto was furious and challenged her to a spar. One to which he lost in under a minute.

"I want to know Arashi, what makes you so special? Captain Aizen brought you to this academy halfway through the semester 1st year, You aced every exam, almost defeated a menos, placed in a squad before even senior year, and now, there's talk you're graduating early. So why? Why are you so damn special?" Makoto yelled growling as Ryia finished her breakfast and stood up. "You really want to know Kibune? It's because I have a goal in mind, before I came here I had no one, then Captain Aizen came along and changed everything. I'm not going to be a failure and ruin his good name. I will show everyone that Captain Aizen was right in believing I have a purpose. Maybe that's why you're stuck here, you don't have a purpose, you just follow along with what's popular." Ryia said as the bell rung and she left him standing there to think about what she said.

The day was almost half over before Ryia was summoned to the office during Hakuda class. Giving her two best friends a worried look Ryia left hoping she wasn't in trouble for last night. Taking a deep breath Ryia knocked on the door and entered after hearing the head-captain. Walking in Ryia looked up at the 13 court-guard captains that stood in the office. At the very center sat the person what held her fate in his hand.

~Flashback End~

Kit sighed as the thoughts left her mind. After that meeting Ryia graduated with honors and was immediately made 3rd seat of squad 5. That added to Kit distrust for Aizen, having never liked the man in the first place, he took her best friend away, it only intensified over the years as Kit was pulled into Aizen scheme to become God. "God damn bastard." Kit hissed heading towards the training grounds. For over 30 years Aizen used Ryia's love for him to use her. Her admiration for him to keep her close. Everything about the man pissed Kit off. He did nothing but play around with people not caring about their feelings or lives. "I swear Ryia, I will free you and the children from him." Kit hissed as she disappeared deep into training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams pierced the air as human ran for cover. "Anyone with spiritual pressure is to be brought here!" Sins voice yelled as Arrancars was searching for the missing reapers. Sin stood at the steps of the Karakura town high school glaring as those who was already caught. "You'll never get away with this…" Ichigo yelled glaring at the girl. "My my, if it isn't carrot-top, oh? you got caught, such a shame, I was hoping to have some fun with you." Ryia said walking out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Sin asked looking at her. "Figured I'd have some fun." Ryia said smirking at the Director general. "I take it you want to take this operation from me?" Sin asked glaring at her. "Not really, as I said, I came here to have some fun, standing around isn't all that fun for me." Ryia said as she walked towards the school gate and disappeared outside.

Ryia walked down the street. It had been a week since her "training" with Aizen which was him locking her in the bright room again. Strolling up to the boarded up Candy shop Ryia smirked and walked in through her shadow portal. Looking around everything seemed abandoned. Walking over to a floor mat she lifted it up revealing a ladder. Jumping down Ryia was welcomed with the sight of several captains and other soul reapers. "Ryia Arashi…" Byakuya hissed noticing her causing the others to turn towards her. Ryia fixed her eyes on one person who stared back at her. "Toshi…" Ryia whispered as she was surrounded with swords to her neck. "What is your purpose here Arashi?" Yamamoto asked as Ryia fell to her knees and pulled her sword out of her skirt sash throwing it in front of him. "Please, help me….i….i need to save my children…." Ryia told them as they stared at her. "I can't do it on my own….I can't take him down by myself, I need everyone's help…" Ryia continued as tears slipped out of her eyes. "Why should we believe you?" Renji asked. "Do you really think I want my children around that bastard?!" Ryia asked looking at him.

Everyone stared down at her. "I can kill him, I know I can, but….I need distractions, and I need someone to protect the children…"Ryia said looking back down at the ground. Toshiro walked over and knelt in front of her. "Ryia…" He said causing the girl to look up at him only to be welcomed with a warm smile. "Welcome back." Toshiro told her as he pulled her into a hug allowing her to sob into his chest. After several moments Ryia finally looked up at Toshiro, "Toshi…." Ryia whispered as she softly kissed him ignoring everyone else around them. Pulling back Ryia slowly stood wiping her eyes. "I have to go...Aizen will start getting suspicious…" She said softly as Toshiro placed her sword back in her hands. "One month, then we'll take that bastard down." He said as Ryia nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Appearing outside in an ally Ryia sighed slipping her sword back into place before heading back towards the school with an annoyed face. Looking up Sin watched as Ryia walked back into the school grounds. "Had your fun?" Sin asked as Ryia glared at her. "Not one bit." She said frowning. "I'm taking these guys back with me, you stay here and find more of the rebels." Ryia said opening a garganta and lead the way as several arrancars pushed the prisoners forward.

Walking through the gate Ryia walked up to Aizen's throne. "Here's some of the reapers, Sin's force is looking for more." Ryia explained. "Very good, take them down to the dungeon for now." Aizen ordered as the arrancars disappeared with the group. Ryia left and went to find Kit who was in the training grounds. Seeing Ryia walk up Kit stopped her punches at a pillar. "One month." Ryia whispered at her causing the girl to tilt her head before Ryia moved a figure across her neck. Nodding silently Kit figured out her message. "Where's the children?" Ryia asked looking around. "Off playing with Grimmjow." Kit told her as Ryia stared at her in disbelief. "Did you force him or is he willingly doing it?" Ryia asked. "Actually the kids drug him off, I haven't seen them for the past hour." Kit told her as Ryia sighed and turned. "He better hope that they're not hurt." Ryia growled leaving the room with Kit following her.

Walking down the hall Ryia stopped hearing a sound in the playroom. Opening the door both mothers were welcomed to the sight of grimmjow being held down by familiars and wearing a dress while the girls put bows in Grimmjow's hair. Ryia stared at Grimmjow in disbelief as Kit started taking pictures. "Yuuki, Kaida, what are you doing?" Ryia asked catching the girl's attention. "We're making daddy/uncle grimm pretty!" They cheered as Ryia tried holding in a chuckle. "Yes he's very pretty, but where did you two get that dress?" Ryia asked eyeing one of her cosplay dresses. "From your closet mommy!" Yuuki yelled as Ryia sweat-dropped and walked next door to find her cosplay closet wide-open. "How in the….." Ryia whispered frowing. "Yudai…." Ryia growled storming back into the playroom. Ryia stared at the boy who was playing with a familiar in the corner. "Yudai…." Ryia called as the boy gulped. "Yes?" he asked. "Why did you pick the lock to my closet?" Ryia asked sweetly. "Yuuki asked me to." He told her as Yuuki came running up to her. "Mommy, isn't uncle Grimm pretty?" Yuuki asked as Kaida finished a bow. "Yes honey, he's very pretty, but you need to stay out of mommy's closet ok?" Ryia said looking down at her. "Okay…" Yuuki said looking down.

"What is going on…." A deep voice interrupted them. "Daddy!" Yuuki yelled running up to the male who picked her up. "Look daddy, we made uncle grimmy pretty!" Yuuki cheered as the warlord stared at his subordinate who was wearing a pink maid's dress with bows in his hair. Looking over at Ryia Aizen gave her a questioning look. Catching his look Ryia shrugged as the familiars disappeared earning a disappointing awe from the three children. "Alright children, apologize to uncle Grimmy." Ryia ordered as Yuuki jumped down from Aizen's arms and the children stood before Grimmjow. "We're sorry…" They said innocently. "Good, now pick up your playroom and get cleaned up for supper." Kit said as the adults left the room. Grimmjow immediately headed for his room to take off the ridiculous garb as the two woman headed for the kitchen.

"I can't believe the kids did that…" Kit said turning around to find herself alone. "Ry?" Kit asked looking around as suddenly mexican music started playing over the PA system. Looking back into the kitchen Kit watched as Ryia walked in through the shadows smirking as she started cooking. "Really? Mexican music?" Kit asked looking at her friend. "Why not? Everything else here is either Mexican or Spanish…" Ryia said shrugging. After a few minutes Kit left to check on the kids leaving Ryia in the kitchen alone when Aizen showed up. "I see the punishment didn't work." He commented looking at his goddess. "What makes you say that?" Ryia asked glancing up at him before turning her attention back to the food before her. "You're back up to your little panks again." Aizen told her as he walked up behind her. "It's just some harmless music." Ryia told him trying to stay relaxed. "Besides, I'm not leaving the children here with you just so I can be free." Ryia continued turning around. "How noble, putting our children's safety before your freedom." Aizen commented. "I'm not a monster like you, I don't use people just to get what I want." Ryia snapped as she slid out of Aizen's arms. "After all of these years you still believe those lies?" Aizen questioned smirking. "You're the only one who'd lied to me, used me." Ryia told him as she started setting the table. "I never once lied or used you." Aizen told her as he pulled her into his much taller frame.

Ryia stayed there a second longer then she wanted before she pushed away from the male and headed back to the stove. "I have a hard time believing that, if you haven't used me then why did you treat me the way you did?" Ryia asked referring to her "punishment" in the light room. "I had to make sure you was mine and was going to be stolen away from me." Aizen to her as she finished the food on the stove and started placing bowls of toppings on the table. Once finished Ryia looked up at Aizen. "Regardless of what you think, don't put me in the same heartless boat at you, I will do anything to protect my children and my family from the likes of you." Ryia said before walking out of the room. Aizen smirked at the spot Ryia was standing in. Maybe he'll just leave her like this, thing's could get entertaining this way.

As the weeks progressed Ryia had a feeling Aizen was up to something. "Ryia." Aizen said suddenly one day catching her attention from teaching the children some basic math and writing skills. "Yes?" Ryia asked looking up. "Tomorrow morning we will be leaving for the Soul Society, make sure you're packed." He ordered. "And the children?" Ryia asked looking slightly worried. "They'll be staying here." Aizen told her before leaving. Ryia frowned slightly before allowing the children to color as she went to find her friend. Locating Kit in the training ground Ryia instantly put up a shadow barrier around them. "What's up?" Kit asked looking over at Ryia. "Tomorrow morning Aizen is dragging me off to the soul society…" Ryia said frowning. "The invasions suppose to happen in 2 days…." Kit hissed. "The kids are staying here with you, protect them, and….kill Sin….she's no longer an ally." Ryia told her as Kit stared in shock. "I'm going to inform the others right now, maybe we can end this quickly." Ryia said softly before disappearing into the shadows and releasing the barrier.

Ryia walked out of a large rock and looked at the group in front of her. "Ryia…" Toshiro whispered. "I can't stay long, but Aizen has decided that tomorrow morning, him and I are going to the Soul Society, Kit is staying in Hueco Mundo with the children and Sin. At all cost Sin must be killed. I will take out Aizen myself." Ryia explained looking down then looked back up at the group. "Ryia, don't you think that's risky? He still has the Hogyoku in him, he's going to be way too powerful!" Rangiku yelled. "I can do it, I'm the only one powerful enough that can destroy the Hogyoku and kill him." Ryia explained. "Don't be stupid, It can't be destroyed, I haven't been able to do it when it was still weak, but now this it's fused with him he's too strong!" Kisuke yelled frowning. "I can do it, I am the Queen of the shadows after all." Ryia smiled softly before turning back to her shadow. "Just make sure the kids are safe, Kit and I will take care of the rest." Ryia whispered before disappearing into the darkness. "She's a fool, thinking she can kill him by herself." Yamamoto said frowning. "But she is right, only she has the power to destroy the Hogyoku." Yamamoto said sighing.

Ryia appeared back inside Los Noches and looked around. It was to quiet, frowning Ryia started looking around. "Kit?" Ryia asked walking into the training grounds. As if on cue Kit was slammed into a wall next to her. "KIT!" Ryia yelled staring at her friend. "Ow, that hurt…" Kit muttered looking up at her friend. "Oh, hey, you're back." Kit said standing up. "What in the hell are you doing?" Ryia asked frowning. "MOMMY!" A young voice yelled as Kaida ran up to Kit and Ryia with Yudai following. "Mommy are you ok?" Kaida asked looking up at her mother. "I'm fine honey, good kick though." Kit told her smiling as the girl jumped up and down cheering. "Where's Yuuki?" Ryia asked. "Aizen took her, said something about teaching her something." Kit growled as Ryia frowned and stormed out of the room.

Walking into the throne room Ryia jumped as a small blast landed at her feet. Looking up Yuuki said and Aizen lap smiling up at him. "What's going on in here?" Ryia asked glaring at Aizen. "Mommy I did my first Hado!" Yuuki yelled smiling. Frowning Ryia's glare at Aizen intensified. "Yuuki honey, why don't you go play with Yudai and Kaida in the training room?" Ryia asked. "Otay!" Yuuki yelled before jumping off of Aizen's lap and running off. Once gone Ryia glared at the warlord. "Don't you thinks she's a little too young to be learning Hados?" Ryia snapped frowning. "She's very powerful despite not having your dark abilities." Aizen informed her. "I don't want her involved in being a soul reaper." Ryia growled. "But yet you're ok with Kaida and Yudai being one?" Aizen asked. "While I don't agree with Kaida being a soul reaper that's Kit's decision not mine, as for Yudai he's made no such notion of wanting to be one." Ryia explained frowning. Smirking Aizen stood and walked over to Ryia who took a few steps back. "Oh? Are you scared of me my innocent flower?" He asked looking down at her. "Don't call me that, you have no right to call me anything anymore." Ryia hissed before stomping on his foot and leaving the room.

The next morning Ryia awoke to Aizen getting dressed. "You have 20 minutes, get ready. " He ordered before leaving the room. Sitting up Ryia sighed. "Tomorrow, you die, bastard." She whispered before going into the bathroom. 15 minutes later Ryia was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. The children was still asleep which she was happy about, they wouldn't be bombarding her with questions on her return. "I will return, I will protect the both of you." Ryia whispered gripping her cup tighter. "Any tighter and I think your cup will break." Kits voice said walking in and grabbing some chocolate milk from the fridge. Ryia looked down releasing her tight grip on the cup. "Don't worry about tomorrow, I'll keep them safe." Kit told her noticing the worried look that was plastered on her friends face. "Ryia, let go." Aizen ordered from the doorway. Sending Kit a small smile Ryia stood and walked out of the room with Aizen following closely behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryia looked around the Soul Society, It looked almost the same except the once peaceful saretai was filled with arrancars instead of reapers. Following Aizen towards the former 46 chambers Ryia glared at the arrancars around them. "During our stay here you will be accompanying me to all of my meetings." Aizen explained eyeing her behind him. "Of course." Ryia muttered following him into the chambers. There Ryia looked as several espadas where lounging around the place. "Wha….Heibel, Starrk, Szayel Apollo, Barragan, you're all alive?" Ryia asked stopping. Aizen turned and chuckled. "Of course they are, do you really think I would allow my espada to be killed by them?" Aizen asked looking at Ryia's shocked expression. "You bastard…" Ryia growled glaring at Aizen. 'Just what is he planning?' Ryia asked herself glaring at the warlord. "Come." Aizen ordered turning around and continued walking through the chambers.

Hesitant Ryia looked at the espadas before following Aizen down farther into the chambers. Watching Aizen stop Ryia looked around. "Where are we?" Ryia asked looking at him. "This is the residential chambers for the central 46." Aizen said as Ryia stopped and looked around her at the 46 residential towers. "So why are we here?" Ryia asked eyeing him as he smirked and walked into one of the buildings. Following him Ryia stopped seeing Gin and Touson sitting in front of a few computers. "And you two?" Ryia asked staring at the two. "Oh hello Ryia-chan." Gin smirked up at her as Ryia frowns. "What's the meaning of this? How come everyone's alive?" Ryia asked frowning.

"You act surprised, Didn't I tell you once before that the winter showdown was just a little test to test the strength of the Soul Society? No one actually died." Aizen explained to the girl. "So as usual you was toying with everyone." Ryia hissed frowning. "Does no one else matter to you?" Ryia asked looking at him. "The only things that matter are facts, the fact that you went for almost 30 years believing that I loved you was amusing, So is the fact that you think you love Toshiro Hitsugaya." Aizen chuckled causing Ryia to growl. "Just shut up, you don't know anything!" Ryia hissed as her spiritual pressure started soaring. "Oh my, it seems she's having a temper tantrum." Gin commented before he landed in the computer he was at.

Looking up at Aizen Ryia growled moving to attack him before she felt something stab her in the neck. Turning around Ryia glared at Szynal before falling against the wall breathing heavily. "That was quite entertaining, but I suspected that you would react this way." Aizen said as he walked over to her as she slid down the wall starting to sweat. Aizen chuckled down at the girl as he knelt down at her level. "Do you think that I didn't know what you was doing? A rebellion? That's not going to stop me, nothing will." Aizen grinned as her grabbed her chin making her stare up at him. "I will crush your little friends." He whispered before standing up. "Szynal, take her to building 1" Aizen ordered. "Yes sir." The pink-haired espada said before picking up the girl and leaving with her. "Have ta say, she has some strong energy." Gin said dusting off his outfit as Aizen walked out of the room.

Looking around her, the espada had brought her into this building, dropped her like a sack of flour and left. "Damn it…."Ryia cursed as her body shook, whatever was injected into her body as messing with her spiritual energy. "Damn it!" Ryia grunted as she tried standing up using the wall for support. "I'm surprised you can still move." Aizen voice said suddenly. Looking up Ryia glared at the smirking man. "You bastard….what the hell did you do to me?" She growled as she leaned against the wall. "I had Szynal come up with a special drug just for you, when you spiritual pressure goes beyond a certain point it starts shutting down." He explained smirking as Ryia cursed him. "You bastard, do you really think that a drug like that can stop me?" Ryia asked frowning. "I believe it has my innocent flower." Aizen smirked as Ryia's sword appeared in her hand. "Don't call me that, I'm not your innocent flower." She growled standing up straight as the room got darker. "Do you honestly think I would let my guard down around the likes of you?" Ryia asked as purple smoke radiated off her body.

"You're forgetting Aizen, I'm much more powerful then you can ever be, then you can ever dream of being." Ryia growled as the building suddenly exploded around her knocking the other buildings down. Aizen looked at Ryia, "Consume, Chiya." Ryia whispered as a sudden burst of energy erupted from her knocking Aizen back. "This isn't how I was planning on doing it but the sooner the better I suppose." Ryia whispered as she looked up at Aizen. "You know my shikai's power, right?" She asked. "The ability to control the night and it's shadows, and interesting zanpakuto really." Aizen said frowning. "Indeed, but in reality, I wouldn't need it since I already control the shadows, I think of this zanpakuto as a companion in my realm, something that I can use to channel my powers more effectively." Ryia said smiling as a hole appeared above them. Aizen looked at the hole before looking back at the woman before him. "Sousuke Aizen, your reign of tereny is about over, I will kill you." Ryia told him as she pointed her sword at him.

Aizen smirked. "That's a very interesting notion Ryia, Do you honestly think you can kill me?" Aizen asked. "Think? I know I can, I'm the only one who can." Ryia said causing the male to look at her more. "Do you know how to destroy something as powerful as the Hogyoku Aizen?" Ryia asked. "You have to find something more powerful, the Hogyoku is nothing more than a little rock to me and my power." Ryia told him as she attacked. "A rock that I can destroy instantly." She continued kicking him up in the air meeting him up there. "It was fun while it lasted, but I've grown bored with you already Aizen." Ryia said frowning sheathing her sword. "Bankai, Kira Chiya." Ryia whispered as another burst of energy erupted from her. "How, how are you this powerful?" Aizen asked frowning. "My body dissolved your little drug. I'm already back to normal power." Ryia told him pulling her sword out. "Scatter." She said as several bolts emerged from her sword as she swung towards Aizen. Dodging the attack Aizen frown at the girl as her power whipped her dress around her as she watched him with red eyes.

"Get serious Aizen, I'm not playing around here." Ryia told him from behind as she attacked him. Aizen managed to block the sword as he stared at her. "Infuse…" She whispered making her shadows start consuming Aizen's sword. Jumping back Aizen glared at her as he started transforming. "Oh? You think that's really going to help? I've lost interest in our fight the moment it started, you might as well stop and let me kill you!" Ryia yelled frowning looking at him as he attacked her. Looking at him with a bored expression Ryia caught his sword ignoring the pain as it cut into her hand. "Blasts." She whispered as a dark mass of energy formed in her hand and shot at him causing him to jump back. "You look surprised at my attack, It's very similar to an arrancar's Cero, but this deals more damage at a higher speed." She explained watching Aizen get more pissed as the espadas surround them. "Hm? Don't interfere." Ryia said frowning as Heibel attacked her. Within an instant the espada was falling to the ground as her heart slowly stopped pumping on Ryia's sword. The other espada watched at the organ disappeared in purple flames.

Aizen glared at Ryia, his plan was failing, all because of this one girl. "You made a grave error in your planning Aizen, You should have let me die that day 36 years ago, if you had, maybe you would have won, but you didn't, you kept me alive to use me and it turned against you." Ryia explained as the other espada fell around her all with holes where their hearts use to be. Aizen looked at the girl as she sheathed her sword once more and a powerful wind erupted. "You should feel proud Aizen, I've only used this form for training, never once have I used it to kill." Ryia said as she shot up higher into the sky as a dark mass of black and purple energy surrounded her. A second later the energy dispersed creating a large dome around the two of them. Looking around Aizen frowned before looking back up at the woman as her black angelic wings opened up revealing her true form.

Pointing her sword at the male Ryia's face remained emotionless. "Now come at me and die, Sousuke Aizen. " Ryia said watching as Aizen chuckled. "Die? I think the only one dying will be you. Hado #90 Kur-" Aizen started only to stop as Ryia attacked him. "I told you before Aizen, I've lost interest in our fight already." Ryia said frowning as he swung his sword. Barely missing the attack Ryia stood and pointed her sword again. "Blast" Ryia said as a beam blasted from her sword. "You say you can easily beat me then why are you fighting, why not go ahead and kill me?" Aizen asked dodging the attack. "I like playing with you like you played with me." Ryia told him walking up to him from behind. "You are an abomination that needs to be destroyed." She continued as he turned and saw nothing but darkness. "You're starting to look panicked Aizen." She sung smirking. He looked down and realized he was still in his 1st fusion, he should have moved onto his 2nd fusion by now, what was going on? "Shall I let you in on a little secret Aizen?" Ryia asked appearing before him causing him to look up at her. "Here in the shadow realm time moves much slower compared to outside. We have only been in here for a minute, but out there, we've been in here for a half hour." Ryia said smirking as Aizen's frowning expression.

Back in Los Noches Kit frown as the familiar Ryia had kept there disappeared. "So it's started…" Kit whispered and headed towards the play room. Once there she was greeted with the sight of three children happily playing. "Hey kids, wanna go play with some demons?" Kit asked receiving an immediate yes from the children. Opening up a small portal to the lower levels of the realm Kit watched as the kids ran through without a second thought. "Phase one complete, now onto phase two." Kit whispered frowning. She was going to kill Sin, for everything she caused.

Kit stalked down the hall as several explosions rocked the palace. "KIT!" A deep voice yelled causing the demon to turn to see Renji, Byakuya, Izuru, Soi-fon,Isane and several lower reapers. "Kill the arrancars, The prisoners are in the basement, Ichigo's there with them but watch out of Ulquiorra, I have Sin." Kit said before taking off. "A…..but….where exactly is the basement?" Renji asked the already gone woman. "We have no choice but to find it ourselves." Soi-fon said crossing her arms.

Kit stopped in the training room and spotted Sin training. Smirking Kit suddenly attacked her. "Explain yourself Kit." Sin ordered blocking the attack. "What's there to explain? I'm here to kill you." Kit growled. "Kill me? That's interesting of someone like you to say." Sin said glaring at Kit who knocked her into a pillar with her tail and followed after her grinning as her hand changed into a giant paw with the claws out. "Someone like me? You make it sound like I'm a nobody, I'm obviously powerful enough if I can catch you off guard." Kit chuckled as she went to attack Sin.

Ryia frowned feeling the blood trickle down her leg and arm. "It appears I underestimated you Aizen, you managed to make me bleed." Ryia chucked smirking at the male who was trying to keep an emotionless demeanor, in truth he wasn't sure of the outcome of this battle. She was stronger than what he originally thought. "Have to say though, you win the award for the longest stay here, most of my enemies are begging to be released after an hour in here, but you….you've been in here for 5 straight hours. I'm impressed." She told him smirking. "But, unfortunately this little celebration will have to come to an end." She continued appearing before him and stabbed him through the chest with her hand and pulled out the black marble known as the Hogyoku. Swinging his sword Aizen caught Ryia's eye as she jumped back from him.

Ryia stared down at the marble frowning a bit. "All of this bullshit from this little rock….." She huffed as she instantly destroyed it in her figures. "Impossible, THE HOGYOKU IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Aizen yelled. "Everything is destructible, you just have to find something stronger than it. Like for instance, how my power was greater than the Hogyoku, the only other one that could do it would have been Sin, but, she's probably dead by now." Ryia told him smirking ignoring the blood that was dripping down her face. "Now, shall we finish this Aizen?" Ryia asked pointing her sword at him. He growled at her frowning as she attacked him against only for him to block it. "Still able to block my attack, interesting." Ryia hummed smirking as a medium sized dark mass floated towards him. "Die" She whispered jumping back as the mass exploded.

Ryia landed and looked as the smoke cleared. "To be able to survive a medium blast from my Kurai katamari, I'm impressed, but let's see how you fare against a larger one." She said as a large dark mass shot towards the injured male. "Die" She yelled as it exploded in Aizen's face. Watching him land on her knees Ryia smirked at the blood dripping from Aizen's body. In an instant she appeared in front of him. "Time for you to die, Sousuke Aizen." She whispered as she stabbed into his chest again with her hand and grasped his heart. "Oh, are you scared?" She asked smirking feeling the rapid beat of his heart in her hand. "To bad for you." She whispered as she tightened her grip on the heart until it exploded inside his chest. Pulling her hand out Ryia frowned at the blood as she flicked it off.

Opening a portal under the body of the now dead male Ryia watched as it was sent to the darkest layers of her shadows. "It's over…" She whispered as the realm slowly started disappearing. "RYIA!" A scream erupted. Was that Toshiro? She couldn't tell, all she knew was that she had succeeded in killing the one man she hated the most. "RYIA!" The yelling came again along with a hand grasping hers as she felt the rush of air around her, was she falling? She had to guess she was as her mind became blank as she finally lost herself to it.

Toshiro pulled her close before landing on the ground. He had noticed the dark barrier in the sky below his group of captain start to fade and before he could move Ryia was falling. She was alone in that barrier, did that mean Aizen was dead? or did she just banish him to her shadow realm? Frankly at this moment he didn't care, the only thing he care about was laying in his arms unconscious and bloody. "Ryia…." He whispered looking at her bloody face.

Grimmjow stared into the training room, or, what was left of it. Everywhere there was broken pillars, walls, a few holes in the ceiling, and blood. "Grimm…...jow…." He heard a soft voice call for him. Looking up he looked at a bloody being that resembled Kit stumbling towards him. "Kit…" He whispered running over as the girl fell towards the ground. "KIT!" He yelled at her semi-conscious form with concern. "Just what in the hell happened in here?" He asked frowning. "I killed her, Sin's dead." Kit whispered causing the male to look down at her. "I managed to kill her…." Kit whispered as she mustered what strength she could to open a portal causing the children to run out into their playroom with a small demon. Grimmjow watched as Kit's eyes changed color. "Stay in here until Uncle Grimm comes to get you." Kit said softly before the demon disappeared as Kit passed out fully.

Picking up the unconscious woman Grimmjow ran out of the room to find someone to help her only to run into a group of Soul Reapers. At the head of the pack was Renji who started glaring at Grimmjow before looking down at the girl in his now blood-soaked arms. "Which one of you is a medic?" Grimmjow demanded frowning. "I am.." Isane said frowning a bit at the body in his arms. "Help her." He demanded laying her on the ground as Isane ran over to start healing as the other reapers surrounded the male who kept his eyes on the woman in front of him before standing. "I'm leaving her to you guys." He said frowning. "And where are you going?" Soi-fon asked being her sword to his neck. "To get the children after changing clothes." He grumbled before flashing away. Renji stared down at the woman in front of him, after 5, almost 6, years he was finally reunited with Kit, but, if he was here with her, would she accept him back?


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed since Aizen and Sin's deaths, Jushiro was in charge of the children since he was the only one they would trust with his warm demeanor. Yamamoto re-established the 13 court guards with what captains were still available. Toshiro and Renji practically lived at the squad 4 barracks waiting for Kit to wake up and Ryia to release her shadow barrier around herself. Finally one night the barrier dispersed leaving Ryia laying on the bed still in her release outfit. Waking up Toshiro jumped at the sight of Ryia before him. "Ryia…" He almost yelled jumping out of his chair waking Renji. "Do you have to yell?" Ryia groaned trying to move onto side but found it impossible. "Abari, go get Captain Unohana." Toshiro ordered causing the redhead to run out of the room.

Ryia looked up at Toshiro who started down at her worried. "Toshi?" She asked softly unable to see him clearly. "It's me, just relax, Captain Unohana will be here shortly." He told her as he brushed some hair out of her face. The wound on her eye was still there while the other's had reduced down to little scars. Toshiro frowned at the wound, why wasn't it healing like the others? Opening his mouth to say something Unohana rushed in with Renji and Isane behind her. "Miss, Arashi, it's good to see you're awake." She said softly as she started checking Ryia's vitals for the first time in weeks. "Other than the wound on your eye everything's normal." Unohana said after a few minutes. Weakly placing a hand over the covered eye Ryia frowned. "Damn bastard." She cursed frowning. "You shouldn't try to push yourself Ryia." Unohana said as Ryia struggled to sit up. "I'm fine…" She said frowning to herself.

Toshiro stared at the woman before him as Unohana left the room after checking on the person next to Ryia. "Ryia, what's wrong?" He asked watching as Ryia still held her eye. Sighing Ryia started pulling the bandages off of her eye revealing a nasty gash going vertically across her eye. "I got this while I was holding the Hogyoku, because of that it's going to take a while for it to heal." Ryia said frowning, she would have lost her eye if it wasn't for her dark powers healing it, but the skin will always be scared. "You're safe, that's all I care about." Toshiro said looking at her as she looked over at him Looking back down at her hands she started chuckling causing the two males in the room to look at her. "Safe? I'm anything but safe, I'm not even safe for myself to be around let alone anyone else…" Ryia chuckled. "That's not true Ryia…" Toshiro started. "If I didn't exist then things would have been different, but I do exist. I'm a constant threat to everyone." She said looking at the white-haired male. "I lost myself in there Toshiro, I could have easily turned on you and the others after I had finished him." She continued frowning at herself.

Toshiro looked at her confused and sadden at her sudden outburst. Swinging her legs over the bed Ryia struggled to stand up. "Ryia….you need to rest some…" Toshiro started as Ryia pushed him away. "Leave me alone Toshiro…" She said softly before disappearing into the shadows. Toshiro stared at the spot she disappeared into, was what happened really scaring her that bad? Even so, would she even come back the same? Toshiro sunk back down in his chair holding his head. "Do you think she'll come back captain?" Renji asked from over next to the wrapped up Kit. "I don't know….I've never known her to act this way before." Toshiro told him worried about the woman.

A month passed to slowly for Toshiro as he waiting for his Angel Queen to return from her shadows, "Captain I'm sure she's fine." Renji said trying to cheer the younger Captain up only to get a nod from him. Standing up Toshiro headed out the door frowning, Ryia has been missing for a month and the whole time Yudai said he can't enter the shadow realm. "Just what are you doing Ryia?" He asked himself as he walked into his office. Other than the stacks of paperwork it was otherwise empty, something Toshiro for once is grateful for. Sinking down into his chair behind his desk Toshiro stared at the paper in front of him. That single paper Toshiro has put off signing for the whole month. For some reason the bold letters at the top with a picture below it scared him. "She deserves this but…..what if she can't handle it this soon?" Toshiro asked himself staring at the words 'Captain Referral.' above Ryia's picture.

Looking down at the paper under Ryia's sat Kits. He knew that she wouldn't accept any other squad than 10 as her own, but they still had four divisions that needed Captains and/or lieutenants. "Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya, I have come to collect those forms the Head Captain has requested." A deep voice said from outside the door. Sighing Toshiro signed the papers with his squad recommendation on them. "Come in." He grunted. Opening the door Toshiro looked at the Lieutenant of the first squad. Handing him the forms Toshiro went to work on the other paperwork as the other male bowed and left. Leaning back Toshiro sighed as his thoughts flashed back to the academy, they had only met a few times back then, but even at those times Toshiro could feel there was something special about the girl.

~Flashback~

Toshiro walked down the hall of the academy frowning a bit. He was getting aggravated at every staring at his short stature. "Hey, did you hear about what happened last night?" One of the other males asked a friend as Toshiro walked into his classroom. "I heard that the intstructors on the Junior exam was injured." The other side. "I heard a Menos appeared for a second year in a row, it knocked the instructors out and two of the juniors took it on until Captains Sousuke and Ichimaru showed up." The first said. "Seriously? Who was the juniors?" A third asked walking over. "Koumori and Arashi of Class A. Arashi almost defeated it to before it blasted her with a Cero." The first said as the other two stared in disbelief. "I heard Arashi only escaped with a burnt arm." A girl said turning around in her desk. "I also heard that she's graduating early." The girl continued looking at the 3 boys. "Seriously? I heard she was doing Senior work in her free time but still, I know she was already placed in a squad but to graduate early is amazing," The second male said. "Alright class settle down, I'm sure most of you have heard about what happened last night involving the Junior exam." The teacher said walking in. "In today's Kido class we're going to talk about how to use Hado's effectively without the incantation. Here to help is our own Hado master Ryia Arashi." He continued as Ryia walked in. The class stared at the junior girl who walked in with a sour look on her face.

"We're suppose to be shown by a junior? Isn't that a bit of an insult to us sir?" A male asked looking at Ryia. Toshiro watched as the girl smirked before walking over to the target points outside. "Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho." She said softly as several pink points surrounded the girl before flying off effectively destroying the targets and a near-by tree. Turning around Ryia crossed her arms again getting annoyed she looked back at the instructor as the class stared at her. "I'm pretty sure I can do that too." The male yelled at her. "Then by all means, come denitrate, use Hado #91 without the incantation." The instructor said as the boy stormed down and stood next to Ryia. "Hado #91 Senju…" The boy started. "If you continue that you will blow this whole place up." Ryia said leaning against the wall. The boy stared at her slightly confused. "You're spiritual energy is wavering with your emotions, If you perform that Hado you will blow this whole section of the school up." Ryia continued with her eyes closed. "You just don't want me to out do you, bitch." The male spat as the class gasped. "A bitch am I? Thank you, I've been needing that compliment all day." Ryia smirked looking up at him as he growled at her before turning back to the targets. "Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho!" He yelled as his spiritual pressure exploded around him.

"You're lucky I was here, otherwise you would have killed everyone in this room and the two next. You run your spiritual pressure on your emotions, you get riled up every time someone does something you can't. You're not ready to leave this place, not even close." Ryia said as a dark purple box appeared this dispersed. "You did this to me, You used your powers to do that to me!" He yelled at her. "No, I actually set up that barrier at the last second." Ryia said pointing to a small hole next to her head. "You, you monster…" He growled. "Monster?" Ryia chuckled smirking. "Do you even know what you're saying anymore?" Ryia asked as her eyes changed red and black. "You're a monster, why don't you go back to where you came from?" He yelled. "Ok, but how about you join me?" Ryia asked standing straight up walking over to him as a large black and purple portal appeared below them causing them to disappear.

Toshiro stared at the spot that was once occupied by a young girl and an arrogant boy. A few minutes later another portal opened and the boy was drug through by Ryia who dropped him in front of the instructor. "I'm heading back to my class." She said frowning as she walked out the door. "Can't even last a few seconds in my realm, how weak." Toshiro heard her mutter as she passed him.

~Flashback End~

That was the first time Toshiro saw Ryia fight. Kit had brought her over to their grandmother's house to visit many times and those time she was warm and hyper, but that day, she was cold and distant. The next day He learned from Kit that Ryia graduated early and was in her new squad with a seated position. The next month he graduated and was placed in squad 10 as the 3rd seat. Toshiro sighed remembering that day too,

~Flashback~

He was doing minor paperwork when the black haired beauty knocked. "I have paperwork for the new 3rd seat." She called from outside. "Enter." He said not looking up as the door opened and a small stack was placed in front of him. "So, You're the new 3rd seat huh?" Ryia asked looking down at him. Looking up Toshiro looked at the smirking girl before him. "Yea." He agreed setting down the pen. "Then you'll want one of these." Ryia said handing him a paper from the stack of papers still in her arms. "Here's all of the scheduled meetings for the 3rd seats for the next month." Ryia told him smiling. "Thanks, why would you have one of these?" He asked eyeing her. "I'm a 3rd seat silly." Ryia giggled smiling. "Really?" He asked looking at her as she nodded. "Squad 5 3rd seat Ryia Arashi." She saluted smiling. "I'm happy, I'm going to have someone I know at these meetings now." She continued relaxing as Toshiro looked up at her. "Plus maybe with you on my side we can actually get stuff done…." She muttered causing the boy to grow concerned for the meeting a bit. "Well, I have to head back, See you tomorrow Toshiro!" Ryia called as she walked out of the room.

~Flashback End~

A few years later he was made captain after Isshin decided to retire and live in the human world. He saw Ryia more as she would stop by to talk to Kit who was the new third seat. While Toshiro never said anything he always watched Ryia as her eyes lit up with the conversation. He watched as she was constantly flirted with by Shuhei, looked at by Byakuya, and around Aizen.

Toshiro suddenly woke up from his sudden nap and looked down at his desk. Why was he dreaming about that? Why was he even thinking about Ryia like that? Sure they was starting to date when she wake kidnapped the last time, but why would she want to continue their relationship? Shuhei was closer to age, Byakuya could protect her better, what did he have to offer her?. "If you continue thinking that hard those wrinkles will stay there." A voice said pulling him out of this thoughts. There against the wall was Ryia in a regular reaper outfit and her right eye bandaged again leaving only one visibly red. "Ryia…" Toshiro whispered standing up. "So tell me, what was you thinking so hard about Toshi?" Ryia asked looking at him. "It's nothing, how are you feeling?" He asked walking over to her. "I've been better and don't try to change the subject, what's wrong Toshiro, I've never seen you that lost in thought before." Ryia said looking at him. "I told you, it's nothing…" He said looking away as she smirked. "Hey Toshiro…" She said catching his attention as she kissed him. "Whatever you're thinking about try not to over do it ok?" She asked smiling softly as he nods at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryia sat on the bed in squad 4 frowning. Toshiro had insisted she got checked out again since her disappearance last month by Unohana. Ryia half paid attention to what was going on as she stared at the wrapped up body on the bed next to her as it started groaning. Jumping Ryia clung to the ceiling using her shadows. "What's wrong Ryia?" Unohana asked looking at the woman. "Why the hell is there a groaning mummy in here?" Ryia demanded staring at the body on the bed. "Fuck you too Ryia…" Kit groaned opening one of her eyes. "Holy crap Kit, she really did a number on you huh?" Ryia asked jumping down from the ceiling next to her friend. "No shit, my back's killing me…" Kit groaned in pain. "You're back did receive the most damage, I managed to stop most of the bleeding but my techniques aren't working." Unohana said looking at her as Ryia stared at Unohana. "Normal healing techniques won't work. Since a Queen made the injury only another Queen with equal or more power can heal them, otherwise it'd take years for her back to fully heal." Ryia explained frowning.

"Do you think you can heal her?" Unohana asked looking at Ryia as she looked at Kits back. "It'd take a while but I can, It's also going to be painful, the spinal cord was almost broken in half, along with that there's some major nerve, tissue and muscle damage. My estimate is at least 4 months of healing treatments once a week with limited movement. The biggest concern is her spinal cord, if it doesn't get fixed soon she could become paralyzed from the nerves dieing off." Ryia explained to Unohana frowning. "Just do it." Kit said softly causing Ryia to look down at her. "Are you sure? The first few treatments are going to be the worst ones." Ryia asked frowning a bit. "Do it." Kit repeated causing her friend to sigh. "Alright then." Ryia agreed as several familiars appeared to hold Kit down as her hands started glowing a dark purple along Kits back. "FUCK!" Kit screamed as pain rocked her body. Surviving only a few more minutes Kit passed out from the pain as Ryia kept healing her spine.

After another hour and a half Ryia managed to repair Kit's spin and major nerves. "It's going to take a few months to get her fully healed but at least she can keep walking now." Ryia said wiping the sweat off her brow. "How are you feeling Ryia? You're not fully healed yourself…" Unohana said eyeing Ryia as she leaned against another bed. "The two months I spent in my realm helped me recover most of my energy, my only wound left is this." She explained pointing to her eye. "What about your other one? It's still red and black." Unohana asked frowning. "It's a side effect from going full out. There's no telling when my eye's will change back to normal." Ryia said looking at her. "Until then, I'm going to be sensitive to bright lights." She said as she pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the shadow realm.

A few hours later Ryia was glaring at the noble elders who stood in front of her. "Care to repeat what you just said?" Ryia asked frowning. "In 3 day's time you will be wed to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. You are to cut all ties to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." The Grand elder said looking at her as she crossed her arms. "You have got to be kidding me, who give you the right to say who I can and can't be in a relationship with? Let alone marry? Know what, you can just take your little arranged marriage and shove it up your asses." Ryia glared before pushing her way past them heading towards the Captain-commander's office.

"Come in Miss. Arashi." Yamamoto said as the doors to his office opened as Ryia walked in. "Sir. You requested to see me?" She asked after bowing. "Yes, as you may know we have several Captain's positions that need to be filled. Your name has been brought up by several of the current captains to fill a position." Yamamoto said looking at her. "I'm honored sir, but do you think I'm really qualified?" Ryia asked frowning a bit. "To defeat a powerful being such as Aizen Sousuke is no simple matter, but for you to also destroy to Hogyoku only adds to the list of why you should accept." Yamamoto told her as she blushed a bit. "It's no big deal really, it had to be done and there was no other options." Ryia said smiling a bit as she rubbed the back of her head. "Either way you was recommended by everyone to become captain. You was either recommended as the captain of squad 5 or 9, you can choose which squad you want to be in charge of." Yamamoto said.

Ryia looked down thinking, honestly she still had bad memories of squad 5 that she was sure would never leave her, but squad 9, she could handle being there, plus it was close to Toshiro…." Ryia thought as the meeting with the kuchiki elders forced it's way into her head. "Very well sir, if you find that I am fit to become captain I will humbly accept the command of squad 9." Ryia said bowing. Nodding the 1st squad lieutenant walked over and presented Ryia with the squad 9 captains jacket. "Congratulations Squad 9 Captain Ryia Arashi." Yamamoto said as Ryia bowed again. "Thank you sir." She said as the lieutenant left the room. "If there is nothing else you are dismissed." Yamamoto stated. "Um, actually sir there is, on my way here I was confronted by the Kuchiki nobles and was informed that in 3 days time I am to marry Captain Byakuya, is there anyway we can stop this?" Ryia asked looking at him. Yamamoto looked up at her. "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to stop this marriage, but I will speak with the Central 46 on cancelling this marriage." Yamamoto told her. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate it." Ryia bowed before leaving.

Stopping back at squad 4 Ryia checked in on Kit who was somewhat awake. "How ya feeling?" Ryia asked looking at her back. "Sore, in a shit ton of pain, tired, should I continue?" Kit asked as Ryia chuckled. "I'd be more worried if you wasn't in pain with your back as fucked up as it is." Ryia said satisfied that the healing staied. "If you're up to it we might do another healing in a few days to finish the major nerve damage." She said sitting next to Kit who was still on her stomach. "I'll think about it." Kit hummed looking at her best friend. "Please tell me I'm seeing things." She continued staring at the white coat on Ryia. "Why would you say that?" Ryia asked looking at her. "Cause I swear you're wearing a white Captain's jacket." Kit said in disbelief. "I am wearing a white Captain's jacket." Ryia smirked turning to show her the 9 on her back. "I wouldn't believe it other wise…." Kit whispered staring. "How long has this taken place?" Kit demanded causing Ryia to look down at her invisible watch. "I've been captain for a few hours." She smirked looking at her. "Congrats, it's good to see that they finally recognize your strength." Kit told her. "Yea well, it was bound to happen eventually, They did have squads that needed captains after all." She said smirking as she stood up. "Well, I should probably go meet my new squad." She continued before leaving. "Good luck, Shuuhei." Kit chuckled before drifting off to sleep again.

Ryia quietly slipped into the squad 9 training room hiding her spiritual pressure completely as she watched her new squad train. Out of all the squads 9 seemed to be the best choice, but now Ryia was starting to think otherwise. Leaning against the wall Ryia watched as Shuuhei tried correcting the new recruits on their fighting stance. "I wonder…" She whispered as she summoned one of her lower ranked soldiers in solid form in the middle of the training room floor. "Let's see how they can fare against one of my familiars." She whispered as the soldier started attacking the squad. After a half hour of the squad running around being chased and Shuuhei being the only one fighting it the familiar suddenly disappeared causing the squad to look around scared. "I have one word for this squad." Ryia said letting her pressure go back to it's normal level. "And that word is pathetic. You call yourselves Soul reapers but yet you run from a small familiar." Ryia said frowning at the squad. "Excuse me, but who just might you be?" Shuuhei asked walking in front of the group. Ryia looked over at him pulling her glasses down a bit. "You composure is all wrong Lieutenant Shuuhei, When confronted by someone who might be an enemy do not relax. From here I can come up with 10 different ways to kill you." Ryia said frowning at her new lieutenant who instantly got into a defensive position.

Ryia smirked pushing herself up off the wall she was leaning against. "That stance is even worst. You're whole right side and back are open." She said as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him into a wall causing the other squad members to call for their lieutenant. "We have some major work to do." She grumbled looking at the terrified members as the ran to help their lieutenant out of the wall. "Tell me, just who the hell are you?" Shuuhei asked glaring at the woman. Ryia smirked more as she removed her sunglasses revealing her one red eye. "I am going to be your worst nightmare. Listen up everyone, as of today you will all be under my command. I expect you all to give 200% during training each and every day. Those who start slacking off will be punished." Ryia said slipping the glasses back on due to the light. "Wait...arn't you….Ryia Arashi?" Shuuhei asked frowning a bit. "Correction, from now on you will address me as Captain Arashi, no exceptions." Ryia said frowning. "Wait...you mean…" He started as his face fell. "I'm your new captain Shuuhei, get use to it." She smirked. "Get this place cleaned up, looks like a slob, come Shuuhei." She frowned looking around before leaving.

"Um….Captain Arashi, do you really think we should just throw all of this stuff away?" Shuuhei asked frowning as several squad members were packing up Tousen's old belongings. "Need I repeat myself Lieutenant? I am now captain of this squad and things are going to change around here. Anything that is not important is to be rid of, I want this office to look presentable, also, who's training regimen are you using?" Ryia said looking at Shuuhei frowning. "We're using the regimen from when Captain Tousen was still here." Shuuhei explained to the new frowning captain. "Not anymore, tomorrow we'll start a new better regimen." Ryia ordered as the members sighed and continued to clean the office.

"Listen Lieutenant I'm not going to tell you again, make sure...you…." Toshiro said walking into the office and stopped seeing the members cleaning the place and someone in a captains jacket lecturing Shuuhei. "Go check on the training grounds. I want that place spotless for tomorrow." A familiar voice ordered pointing out the door. Moving to the side Toshiro watched as a defeated Shuuhei walked out of the office. "I tell ya, just about everyone in the squad is pathetic." The voice said turning around. "Ryia? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked shocked at the scene before him. "Yamamoto made me captain of squad 9 today. Tell you one thing Toshi, I have my work cut out for me." Ryia grumbled as the members both left with boxes to throw away. "Is it really ok for you to throw out all of Tousen's belongings?" Toshiro asked frowning. "Like I care, he's not here anymore, this is my squad now and there's going to be changes." Ryia huffed leading him over to the couch. The truth was she wasn't sure how long this squad would be hers with the whole Kuchiki thing going on now.

Flopping down on the couch Ryia sighed as Toshiro sat beside her. Taking this chance she laid down putting her head in his lap. Toshiro looked down at her and smiled as a serious look overtook Ryia's soft features. "Toshi, you love me right?" She asked softly looking up at him. "Of course I do, you should know this by now." He told her. "Then, please know that I'm not doing this of my own will, but, I was confronted earlier by the Kuchiki nobles." Ryia began watching the look on Toshiro's face harden. "They…..they want me to marry Byakuya in 3 days…." She continued as she slid up into his lap fully. "Why?" He simply asked frowning. "Byakuya hasn't produced and heir, and with everything that happened they thought I would be the best choice, but they wouldn't listen to me telling them no." Ryia explained curling into him a bit. Toshiro stared at her with a mixture of shock and rage. Just about everyone knew of their relationship, how could the nobles do something like this? "I asked Captain Yamamoto for help and he's going to do everything he can to stop it, but with it being the Kuchiki's I don't know…." Ryia continued softly frowning as she rested her head on Toshiro's chest. Her bouts of rage was taking a toll on her body causing the time for her to return to original height to vary. Every time her temper exceeds a point they found Ryia would get shorter causing her temper to become worst, only when she's fully calm does she return to her normal 5' height.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Ryia said tiredly as she continued sitting on Toshiro's lap. Looking up Ryia watched as the Kuchiki noble elders stormed into the room. "Can I help you?" She asked frowning a bit. "You are to remove yourself from Captain Hitsugaya at once." One of the women demanded causing Ryia to frown. "And what would happen if I was to refuse?" She asked. "We will have you removed from him ourselves." The woman answered with a high, distinguished attitude. Ryia chuckled. "I'll like to see the day you could." She smirked at them and removed her sunglasses causing the elders to flinch in fear. Reaching up Ryia also proceeded to remove the bandage around her hidden eye and let it fall to the floor. Looking at the elders Ryia smirked at the stared at her black and red eyes. "Are you sure you want me in your ranks?" She asked smirking at them ignoring the pain in her hidden eye. "You will be wed in 3 days to Byakuya Kuchiki, we will send someone to retrieve you tomorrow for your fitting." The woman said before the group left.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the group left Ryia collapsed against Toshiro breathing heavily as a line of blood rolled past her hair. "Ryia, are you ok?" He asked panicked at the blood. "I'm…..fine…" She gasped as she held her hand over the wound. "Toshiro, i'm going to ask you to do something for me ok?" She whispered frowning a bit. "Anything." He told her worried. "Whatever you do, don't leave me…..I'm...I'm going to do something probably stupid….and...I don't know what will happen afterwards." Ryia explained as the male nodded. "I won't, but...what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to attempt to heal my eye, I'm not sure how well it's going to work though." Ryia explained. Toshiro stared at her frowning. "Are you sure that's wise? You haven't fully recovered your spiritual pressure yet!" He panicked. "I have to, I did when I was in my realm last month battling myself, I just have it suppressed like this so I'm not killing you and everyone else around here." She explained to him. Toshiro stared at her, was her pressure seriously that high?

"Anyway, I'm not sure what's going to happen exactly when I try this, I need you to be able to stop me if things go wrong." She explained knowing she would never hurt him consciously. "Alright, if you feel you must do this then do it." He told her as she smiled gently at him. "Thanks Toshiro." She whispered and kissed him before moving her hair behind her ear revealing the nasty gash caused by Aizen's sword. Toshiro frowned finally getting a good look at it. "Does it still hurt?" He asked looking at her. "A little." She admitted placing her hand over her eye as a dark purple aurora materialized around her hand and started healing her eye. Toshiro held Ryia still as her body started to shake in pain. Ryia shook as the pain seared through her body. The power of the Hogyoku really slowed down the healing process of her wound, but she had to heal this, she couldn't afford to be sent into battle and it reopen on her. She continued to force her energy into the wound, speeding up the cell production rate in the tore flesh.

Toshiro sat there for a few hours holding the shaking woman on his lap as she continued to heal herself. Looking down he frowned feeling her lean against him breathing heavily as she finished healing her wound. "Ryia?" Toshiro asked softly looking down at her as she looked up at him smiling a bit. "How do I look?" She asked in between breaths. Toshiro looked at her eye that was now covered in pink scar tissue. "You have a scar now...but it's sealed.." He said. "As long as it's healed I don't care if there's a scar." Ryia huffed as her red eyes closed. "Ryia?" Toshiro asked in a moment of panic. "Just let me sleep Toshi…." She whined curling into him. Toshiro relaxed seeing her fall asleep ontop of him. He would never admit it to anyone but those 6 years she was gone he missed this, her falling asleep on him then being unable to move out of fear for his own life, he missed it so much it hurt. But now….the Kuchiki's are threatening to take her away from him once again, forever. Sure he knew her and Byakuya dated for a while after Hisana's death, but Ryia realized that he still loved his late wife and they both agreed it was for the best to go separate ways. Toshiro sighed laying his head back against the couch. There had to be something that could prevent this from all happening.

Waking up a few hours later Ryia found herself alone in her office. Frowning a bit Ryia sat up and touched the newly formed scar around her eye. Sighing Ryia stood up and walked over to her desk where she found stacks of paperwork to be done. Trying to prolong that job as long as she could she started going through the desk and stopped seeing a sake bottle unopened. "Hm…" She wondered smirking as she stood up and briskly left the office to unhatch her newly formed plan against the Kuchiki elders.

The next morning the Kuchiki's barged into Ryia office and instantly froze at the sight of sake bottles everyone and Ryia asleep on the couch. "Miss Arashi, please wake up!" One of the women ordered glaring at the young woman. "No Toshi….don't touch there yet…" Ryia muttered as she pretended to swat Toshiro's hand away. "Save it for later…" She continued as she fell still once again. "Miss Arashi!." The woman yelled trying to wake the woman. "Toshi….stop...this is my favorite shirt…." Ryia groaned moving a bit as the elders started to become appalled by her behaviour. "Ryia Arashi please wake up!" The grand elder ordered causing Ryia to grunt and wake up. Flipping over Ryia rested her head on the arm of the couch. "Oh, hey guys, how are you?" She asked smiling at them pretending to be drunk. "Would you care to explain what you think you're doing?" The elder asked staring at the bottles. Ryia smiled and reached for a bottle that was half empty. "Just doing a little drinking. Care to join me?" She asked smiling as she chugged the rest of the bottle. "Kuchiki women do not drink Miss Arashi." The one woman stated. "Then good thing I'm not a Kuchiki…" Ryia smirked as she moved to grab another bottle and fell off the couch. "Hey...how'd you guys get upside down?" Ryia asked looking up at them from the floor. "We will return in a few hours for your fitting, sober up by then Miss Arashi." The grand elder said in disgust as he lead the others out of the room.

Waiting a few minutes Ryia smirked as she sat back up on the couch. "That's some plan you got there Ry." Kits voice sounded with an echo. Grabbing one of the empty bottle Ryia dumped a small demon out. "Yea well, when I don't wanna do something I'm not going to do it. Plus I get to drink." Ryia stated grabbing a full bottle and started drinking. "So what? You planning on drinking your way out of this?" Kit asked through her demon. "Exactly, I know how those nobles work, they want a model noble housewife, one who's perfect in every sense. They won't want one who constantly drinks and mutters about having sex with someone else." Ryia grinned finishing the bottle. "Anyway, how's your back feeling?" Ryia asked looking at the demon. "Still hurts like a bitch but at least I can stop being a mummy." Kit said. "I'll try to stop by tomorrow and take a look at it." Ryia told her as Toshiro walked in.

Toshiro stopped at the door and looked at the bottles that littered the room. "What in the…" He started before looking at Ryia. "Hey, this is all apart of my plan Toshi." Ryia said picking up another bottle of sake. "Getting drunk is a part of your plan?" Toshiro asked frowning. "Nobles don't like people who excessively drink, if I can prove to them that they would be making a mistake forcing me into their noble family the wedding will be cancelled." Ryia explained smirking. "Then you might wanna hurry up, I hear them coming this way." Toshiro said as he's suddenly grabbing and was thrown on the couch with Ryia ontop of him with a bottle still in her grasp. "R-ryia…" Toshiro blushed. "Shut up, I'm suppose to be drunk remember." She hissed as her office door flew open again.

The elders stopped as they stared into the room. Kit and managed to conjure some fake sake bottle making the room have almost 50 bottle laying around. "Come on Toshi...stop it…" Ryia moaned as Toshiro blushed as her little act. "Miss Arashi…" The grand elder called frowning at the couch. Sitting up on Toshiro's lap the elders frowned more as the notice her shirt exposing her bare chest. "Huh, oh hey you guys...wanna join us? We was about to have some fun." Ryia said wobbling a bit. "Ryia….." Toshiro hissed up at the woman sitting on his lap. "Get off of his this instant Miss. Arashi!" The elders ordered as Ryia finished the bottle in her hand. "You know….sake is a wonderful thing…." She sung smiling as she picked up another bottle. Frowning one of the women stormed over as Ryia bent down to kiss Toshiro. "Come Miss. Arashi." She ordered grabbing the girl. Without looking up Ryia just picked the elder up and tossed her over the couch and into the wall. Toshiro froze hearing the impact the Kuchiki elder made into the wall. "Um….Ry...I think you should stop…." He said trying to remove the body from her grasp. "Well I don't think so…" She slurred started to actually become drunk. "Come on Toshi….let's have some fun." She said smirking as she tried removing his shirt.

The grand elder glared down at the woman trying to strip the 10th division captain of his clothing. "Miss Arashi, how often do you drink?" He asked frowning. Ryia looked up and thought. "Let's see here…." She muttered then started counting on her hands. "I have at least one bottle a day…" She muttered as she continued to pretend to think. The elder frowned more as some of the squad members showed up hearing the noise and helped the Kuchiki elder out of the wall. The Grand elder stared at Ryia as she continued to wobble on Toshiro's lap. "Miss, Arashi, we will discuss your drinking habits later, for now please sober up." The elder said as the unconscious elder was carried out of the room. "I will try, I ain't makin any promises." Ryia slurred grinning as the other elders left the room. "This is ridiculous sir, do we really need someone like her in our ranks?" Ryia heard one of the other elders ask the Grand elder as the walked away from the room.

"That was fun." Ryia said stabilizing herself on Toshiro's lap. "Is this really necessary?" He asked looking up at her. "Hey, I am not marrying Sonic if I don't have to. But I think this was the final straw." Ryia grinned getting up. "Ok kit, you can make the bottles disappear now." Ryia said only to hear a loud belch in reply. Dumping a bottle Ryia watched as the demon came rolling out clearly drunk. "Um…" Toshiro said staring at it. Kneeling down Ryia smiled gently at the demon. "You got into my sake and got drunk….what is your master going to say?" She asked looking at it. "She'll be fine with it." It waved as it crawled back into the bottle making Ryia chuckle as she had her familiars clean up the room a bit. Turning Ryia headed towards the door. "Now where are you going?" Toshiro asked. "To see my children." She said looking at him before making her way towards the 13th squad.

Walking into the squad 13 barracks Ryia was promptly tackled to the ground. "MOMMY!" The young voice cheered. "Hello Yuuki, are you being good?" She asked smiling. "They're both being good Ryia, it's good to see you're doing well." Jushiro said walking up to her with Yudai and Kaida, both of which ran up and tackled the woman back to the ground.. "Yea...Thanks for taking care of them for me Jushiro, I really appreciated it with everything that's been going on." Ryia said sitting up with the twins in her lap and Kaida on her shoulders. "It's no problem really, the three of them are great to have around." He told her smiling gently. "Mommy, did you know grandpa Jushiro has over 20 different types of tea?" Yuuki asked smiling. "I had a feeling he would." She answered smiling getting up. "How about we all go back inside?" She said looking up at Jushiro who led the way back into his house. Instantly the children ran off to play with Jushiro's two 3rd seats. "Some things never change huh?" Ryia commented seeing the two seat holders. 'That's true, they still follow me everywhere." Jushiro commented sitting down and seeing the coat on Ryia. "So they decided to make you captain huh?" He asked as Ryia sat across from him. "Yea, I'm in charge of the 9th division now." She said smiling. "That's good that they're recognizing you power and potential." Jushiro told her. "Yea, I overheard Captain Yamamoto talking with some of the Central 46 members about me getting promoted to the Royal Realm, of course he talked them out of it because of Yudai and Yuuki being so young." Ryia said leaning back into the couch.

"I've heard that once you're promoted there there is no returning to the Soul Society." Jushiro said looking at her. "Exactly, and frankly there would be no action, Why protect someone who's completely out of reach? I can't even get into the realm through mine, it's hard enough getting into Kits." Ryia said frowning a bit. "Everything has it's limits." The male said. "That's true." She commented with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to be buying a house here soon so the kids will be out of her hair." Ryia told him changing the topic. "Oh it's no problem, take as long as you need." He told her. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me Jushiro….You truly are the father i've never had." Ryia said smiling gently. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that Ryia." He said reaching into his coat and pulled out some papers and handed them to her. Reading the papers quickly Ryia looked up at him. "Are you serious?" She asked staring in disbelief. "Yes, I filed to legally adopt you as my daughter, You told me before that you saw me as a father figure and the twins already call me grandpa so I figured way not." He said smiling as Ryia hugged him smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you Jushiro." She whispered as the male rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Ryia sat up. "I should probably go, I still need to make sure the squad cleaned up the training room for the morning." Ryia said standing. "Don't torment them to much Ryia." Jushiro said. "I'll try not to." She smirked before leaving through a shadow. Appearing in the training room Ryia found the member just finishing with the cleaning. Looking around Ryia nodded in approval. "Very good….I just hope you guys train like you clean." Ryia said causing the members to jump and look at her. "Once you're done return to your barracks and get some rest, you're going to need it." She told them smirking as she walked out the door. Walking up to her office Ryia sighed seeing the amount of paperwork already covering her desk. Sitting down Ryia started on the closest stake while sending one of her familiars over to start a pot of coffee. "It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ryia stood in the middle of the training room as her squad members started filing in. With her sunglasses on no one could tell that she had been up all night therefore in a terrible mood. "Alright, everyone who has unlocked their zanpakuto go to the right half, everyone who's still using an Asauchi on the left. Watching at most of the members moved to the left Ryia frowned as only about 30 of her members were on the right. Creating a shadow clone of herself she looked at the 30. "You guys will be battling my clone outside, do not be afraid to use your more powerful attacks on it." She instructed before sending them out to the outside training grounds. Turning back to the rest of the squad she frowned. "Each of you sit on the floor and start performing Jinzen." She instructed.

A few minutes later Ryia was walking around the room as each member sat in meditation. Occassionaly stopping to help a member Ryia smirked at her squad. They will all be able to fully use their zanpakuto's by the time she's done with them. Leaving another clone to help the squad Ryia slipped out of the room and headed to squad 4 where she found Kit laying on her stomach. "So how are you feeling?" She asked looking at her. "Just fuckin peachy." Kit groaned glaring up at her best friend. "Can you please just start healing….." She continued looking at Ryia. "Are you up to it?" Ryia asked with a bit of concern in her voice. "The sooner I'm out of here the better for everyone." Kit told her. "Alright, but it's going to still be pretty painful." Ryia told her walking over and started peeling back the bandages that covered the demon's back. "Well, since I pulled her energy out of your back it's healing a bit faster." Ryia commented looking at the wound. "That's a relief." Kit sighed before Ryia started healing her back more.

2 hours later Ryia sat back in a chair wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Kit had long since passed out from the pain, something which Ryia was somewhat happy about. While Kit's back was healing there was still a lot of nerve and muscle damage that needed to be repaired before Kit could get up. Standing up Ryia huffed before walking out of the room and squad 4. Stopping in Squad 10 Ryia watched as Toshiro yelled at Rangiku who was once again passed out drunk on the couch. "Problems?" Ryia asked leaning against the doorframe smirking. Looking back Toshiro looked at her. "No matter how many times I tell her she continues to drink on work days." He said going back to his desk. "I could always help you with that Toshi." Ryia said smirking at him. "You're not sending my lieutenant into the shadow realm." He said causing the woman to shrug. "Just an offer, by the way, you want to go house hunting with me later?" She asked looking at the male. "Why?" He asked. "I can't have the children staying with Jushiro forever Toshiro." She told him frowning a bit as Toshiro sighed. "Fine." He sighed as Ryia bounced over and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodie, cause I want you to move in too." She said blushing a bit.

Toshiro watched as the woman skipped out of his office. She wanted him to move in with her and the kids. Would this mean….she wanted to be with him forever?" He thought as he looked down at his paperwork. "Pulling out a drawer in his desk Toshiro looked at the small box that laid inside. Picking it up he opened the box revealing a white and black ring. Should he even bother asking her? With what the Kuchiki's are trying to pull he doesn't stand a chance. Sighing he closed the box and put is safely back in his drawer before locking it. Maybe he should wait, Ryia had a plan and he didn't want to mess it up.

Walking into her squad Ryia dismissed the familiar that was walking around. Stepping up on a rock Ryia looked down at the members in deep concentration. It had been almost 3 hours since they began and there was some who seemed to have made more progress than others. Going outside Ryia sensed that the 30 members she sent off with a familiar was doing quite well at their training. Sending a message to her familiar to being them back Ryia walked inside. "Alright men, training's over." She said jumping back onto her rock. Watching at the squad members slowly come out of their meditation they all looked at her. Once she had all of their attentions she smiled. "Now, who was actually able to achieve something today?" She asked and watched as about 25 hands rose through the group. "I see. Those of you who raised your hands please come up to the front please." She said jumping down.

Within minutes she was surrounded by the 25 members. "What was your progress in today's session?" She asked looking at them. "A….I was able to see mine…" One of the members said only to get a nod from the others. "Well, that's a start, you'll continue with the rest until you can learn it's name, you're dismissed." Ryia said dismissing those in the room. A few minutes later the familiar with the 30 other members showed up. "So how'd things go?" Ryia asked it. "It went well, they all have a good connection with their zanpakuto's." It said bowing. "Although, Lieutenant Shuuhei needs some more work to release his bankai." It continued. Ryia looked over at the lieutenant. "Very well." She said and the familiar disappeared under a silent dismissal. "Everyone is dismissed, except you lieutenant." Ryia said to the group. The group eyed their lieutenant as they left, leaving behind silent thoughts of encouragement.

"So Shuuhei, what exactly is holding you back from your bankai?" Ryia asked looking at him. Shuuhei looked at her before looking down. "It is wise to fear your blade, but you also have to make your blade fear you. For if you alone are the one in fear your blade will consume you." Ryia said causing the male to look at her. "The relationship between blade and master is that of respect and fear. Respect the power held by the other, but also fear the power, if the master fears the blade, the blade will be in control, if the blade fears the master, the full potential will forever be lost." She continued as she pulled her sword out of her shadow realm. "For the bond between blade and master must never be severed." She said as a form appeared beside her.

There before him stood a beautiful woman wearing a black dress with purple trim that left her stomach exposed. Her long black hair flowed in what little wind remained while her bright red eyes stood out against the black that surrounded them. "This is Chiya's human manisfication. While normally zanpakuto spirits require a doll in order to form Chiya can use my power to make her own body. The level of respect and fear between us makes a tight bond." Ryia continued watching Shuuhei's shocked expression. "Chiya will be helping with your bankai training, from this point on, you will be sparing against her until you can call upon your bankai" Ryia told him. "But….he's nothing but a bloodthirsty maniac! I Don't want…" Shuuhei started yelling. "Respect and fear lieutenant. Both you and Kazeshini have to respect and fear each other. Take an hour or so each night and communicate with him, get to know him on a personal basis without fighting." Ryia said looking at him. "She's right, While my master has natural abilities to control the shadows we both depend on each other. You can't have a one sided partnership, it won't work that way." Chiya said looking at him. Looking down Shuuhei nodded softly. "Good, I'm glad you understand Shuuhei, if you ever have any questions just ask, I'm not going to turn anyone away that asks for help." Ryia said smiling gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ryia sat in her office a bit later and sighed. Shuuhei was off delivering paperwork that she had just finished signing. For the first time in months, no, in years, she could finally relax. Aizen and Sin was dead, the kids were finally safe. Kit's back was healing nicely, her own spiritual pressure was almost back to normal, She was now a captain, Toshiro….he still loved her….right? Ryia shook her head, of course he did, why wouldn't he? She stopped, he saw her true form, he saw some of the power she was capable of, he was there when she released her Shadoumasu. She hurt him, when she released the pressure inside the dark mass it caused an explosion killing one of the captains. Of course, because of that event everyone knows what she was capable of, they now know that within an instant she could bring the whole soul society it it's knees once again, within an instant her darker self could take over once more, kill everyone and enough the world into the shadows.

Ryia laid on the couch frowning a bit. During her recovery her elite general had told her the history of the realm and how it was formed. Centuries ago an ancestor of hers had so much hatred for the world that her heart grew dark, so dark that it started to consume everything around her. The empty spaces in the Ryukon District was the results of that hatred. Miles of land was consumed in the shadows. Over time the realm developed it's own layers, The lowest ones used to hold the criminals of the realm while the higher ones held Ryia's military and workers. It was Yamamoto who killed the first queen of the shadow realm, along with 3 others. The previous ruler, Ryia's mother, was killed by a captain of the court guards. When Ryia questioned who the captain was the director said that that information was best for another day.

Ryia sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired, after everything that happened she felt like she could sleep for months but knew it was impossible, She was in charge of a squad, Kit's healing, she had her children to take care of. Flipping to her side she gripped the pillow under her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe a nap will help her a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro walked into squad 9 and smiled softly at the sight before him. He knew Ryia wasn't getting sleep at night, he could feel her tossing and turning beside him. Even though she had her own quarters now she still slept with him for reasons unknown. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her he watched the gentle rising of her body as she slept. Reaching out he moved the hair covering her face and looked at the scar over her eye. The bastard got her good. Toshiro gently rubbed the area around the scar, it looked like it went through her eye entirely. "What are you doing Toshi?" A soft voice suddenly sounded causing the male to jump. Ryia laid there watching Toshiro as he sat before her in deep thought as he rubbed her eye. "You lost your eye didn't you?" He asked. Ryia looked at him blinking a few times then sighed. "Yea….but lucky my body was able to heal it." She explained. "Why didn't it heal the wound?" He questioned. "My eye is a vital part of my body and power. Of course, a few of my familiars sacrificed themselves to heal it." She whispered sitting up. "Anyway, what do you need Toshi?" She asked stretching a bit. "You said you wanted to go house hunting." He said looking at her.

Ryia smiled at him then looked down. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." She said softly. "Ryia, ever since you came back you've been acting different, if something's wrong you can talk to me." Toshiro said looking at her with a worried look. Ryia looked at him blinking before her face softened into a smile. "There's nothing wrong Toshiro, I'm just tired." She said softly. "Don't give me that excuse, there's something different about you, I understand with everything that's happened you're exhausted, but it's different than that, There's something different about you." Toshiro said frowning. Ryia looked at him before standing. "I told you Toshiro, I'm fine, just tired." She said before walking into her shadows. Toshiro sighed and cradled his hand in his hands. There was something different about Ryia. Standing up Toshiro went to find Shuuhei, he'll get behind what's wrong.

Ryia walked through her old district, she hadn't been here for 36 long years. Ryia watched as people stared at her as she walked down the street. Stopping Ryia looked down as a group of kids came running up to her. "You're Ryia Arashi!" The oldest one yelled smiling. "Yes I am, what can I do for you?" She asked kneeling down. "We want to be like you someday Captain Arashi!" A girl claimed smiling up at her. "Really now? Well then, in order to do that you're going to have to train and get strong, then you can get into the academy." She said smiling gently at them. The kids all nodded before running off in the direction they was heading. Standing up Ryia watched them run off. Turning Ryia continued to her destination, Once there Ryia sat down and sighed. This was the very clift Aizen saved her from. Where everything ended and began. Looking out into the crater like opening she sighed. This was one of the spots that got consumed into her Shadow Realm.

Ryia sighed and leaned back. What would happen if she died? Would she go to her realm? Be reincarnated in the human world? Or would she just simply stand up and walk away? There was no telling and now, she really didn't want to find out. She finally had the life she wanted. A life where she's surrounded by people who loved and cared about her, she had her two best friends, a boyfriend, her children, now her squad. She couldn't just leave them. "Oh...Captain, I-I didn't know was here…." A soft timid voice called. Looking over Ryia saw Momo standing there shyly. Smiling gently Ryia patted the ground next to her. "Come Momo, let's have a talk." She said. Hesitantly Momo walked over and sat next to Ryia as she leans back on her arms. The two sat there for a few minutes in quiet. "This is where it began Momo, where I first met him and it all began." Ryia said suddenly causing the smaller girl to look at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ryia sighed sitting up. "I was standing in this very spot...I was about to kill myself back then, the village hated me because of my powers, so, one day I decided to kill myself, only, that obviously didn't happen, Aizen saved me that day, took me to the academy, gave me a reason to live. That's why I always hated you Momo, I thought you has some silly crush on him that was going out of hand. It wasn't until I kill him that I saw everything. You admired Aizen, he saved you from a menos, not once but technically twice. To tell you the truth, if it was me, I would have done the same thing as you." Ryia said looking at her before looking into the crater. "I hope we can move past our differences Momo." Ryia continued. Momo looked at her, for 30 years Ryia had tormented her, but, she her never understood Ryia's lover for the man until recently. The time Ryia threatened to kill her while she had her pinned against the wall made Momo realize that Ryia never asked for any of what was happening at the time. "Of course, I never knew of your past or why you admired him, I suppose I would have done the same thing as you….to follow him was your way of paying him back for saving you, it's noble of you. Ryia, you've gotten stronger, not physically or spiritually, but mentally, to be able to kill Aizen like that, to go through everything you did….I would have wanted to kill myself." Momo said softly. "And...I'm….I'm sorry about the whole Toshiro thing, I didn't realize what was going on between you two at first, and when I did...I guess I was jealous, I…" Momo said.

"Enough, what's done is done, you can't change the past or it's mistakes, the only thing you can do is work towards a better future." Ryia said causing the girl to look at her. "So, I'm looking forward to working with you again, as friends." Ryia said smiling down at her. Momo smiled and nodded. "So, now that we got that mess out of the way, tell me, how are you and Izuru?" Ryia said smirking . "W-w-what?" Momo asked her face going red. "Oh come on Momo, I'm a captain for a reason. I see the way you two look at each other." Ryia smirked at the blushing lieutenant. "You know, you should really make your move on him, Izuru would be good for you." Ryia continued looking up into the sky. She was still wearing her sunglasses but she could feel her eyes slowly changing back to normal. "I-i don't know…." She muttered causing Ryia to chuckle. "So, how you're training going?" Ryia asked changing topics for the other's sake. "Pretty good, I hope I can achive Bankai here soon." She said softly. "If you want, you can always come training with Shuuhei, I'm starting him on his bankai training tomorrow." Ryia offered. "No...that's fine...say….how did you achieve yours so fast?" Momo asked looking at Ryia.

"Chiya is a shadow zanpakuto, I control the shadow realm, our powers go together almost too well, I can use her to channel my attacks, making them more accurate and powerful. Really the moment I heard Chiya's voice I had already unlocked Shikai and Bankai." Ryia explained. "I see, that makes sense then." Momo said softly. Ryia nods "How about we get some lunch? I know this great little place that serves the best sushi." Ryia said smiling at her softly. Receiving a nod Ryia got up and lead the younger to the small restaurant maybe being friends with her wouldn't be that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Ryia stood in her office smirking. Kit's back was healing nicely, she's patched things up with Momo, Toshiro had promised to go house hunting today with her, things was almost perfect again. Suddenly Yudai came running in crying nearly knocking Shuuhei down with the paperwork he was carrying. "MOMMY!" The young boy cried. "Yudai honey what's wrong?" Ryia asked picking him up frowning. "They took Yuuki!" Yudai cried causing Ryia to frown more. "Who took Yuuki honey?" Ryia asked setting her son on her desk and healed his scraped knees. "People in purple, the showed up out of nowhere and took her!" Yudai explained trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "It's ok honey, mommy will get her back. Where's Kaida?" Ryia asked frowning. "Grandpa Jushirou's…." He said quietly. " Shuuhei." Ryia said as Shuuhei finally sat the paperwork beside her desk. "Yes ma'am?" He asked. "Take Yudai back to Jushirou's." She ordered. "Don't worry honey, mommy with get Yuuki back." She continued softly kissing Yudai on the forehead before flash stepping out of the room.

Appearing in Byakuya's office Ryia stormed in and ordered Renji out. Looking at his captain Renji slowly left after getting a nod from Byakuya. Once the door closed Ryia looked at the male captain frowning. "I swear, if your fuckin nobles hurt one hair on her head I will personally dismember them alive with a dull spoon." Ryia growled slamming her hands on his desk. "Just what are you referring to Captain Arashi?" Byakuya asked. "Your fuckin elders kidnapped my daughter, now, I want to know where she is this very instant." Ryia threatened grabbing Byakuya's clothes. "I have no clue what you are talking about Ryia." Byakuya told her. Letting the captain go Ryia stormed out and headed towards the manor as she slowly started changing. Before long the other reapers were running at the sight of the Shadow Queen's full release. Kit looked up from her bed in squad 4 frowning. Something was wrong but she didn't know what, she could feel Ryia's spiritual pressure going haywire. "Fuck." Kit cursed, of all the times for something like this to happen and she can't move.

Ryia more or less destroyed the front door as she walked into the Kuchiki manor. Instantly the guard and assassins dropped once they got within 20 feet of her. Swiftly she walked through the manor until she stopped at the only room in the hall. Destroying the door with her pressure Ryia walked in and was met with the elders of the Kuchiki family. "Care to explain what you think you're doing with my daughter?" Ryia asked in a sickly sweet voice. "You have declined us for the last time Miss. Arashi, if you do not wed Byakuya Kuchiki we will have no choice but to keep your child." One of the elders said. Softly at first Ryia started laughing until she was laughing loudly throughout the room. "Do you honestly think I would allow you to keep my daughter? You're gravely mistaken." She growled as her spiritual pressure rose more bringing the elders down to their knees. "Yes...kneel, kneel and beg for your lives….I might be merciful then!" Ryia laughed as Yamamoto and several captains came running in.

"Captain Arashi, stand down!" Yamamoto yelled looking at the girl before him. Completely ignoring the command Ryia absorbed the room into darkness. "What….where are we?" Soi-fon asked looking around. "It's Ryia's shadow realm." Yamamoto said frowning as Ryia flew over to the elders. "I hope you're satisfied with how you've lived, because you won't be leaving here alive." She growled. "MOMMY!" Yuuki yelled jumping into her arms crying. "Stop it mommy…." The girl continued. "It's ok Yuuki, Mommy's going to take care of the bad people…" Ryia said looking at her only to frown at the large red handprint on Yuuki's face. Flying over to the group Ryia gently handed Yuuki over to Byakuya before instantly appearing in the elders faces. "Which one of you laid a hand on my child?" Ryia growled frowning. "The brat wouldn't shut up.." One of the woman said but was instantly picked up by Ryia. "So you decided to slap her? How about I pay you back for that?" Ryia asked releasing her grip on the woman, within a split second the woman laid several hundred yards away. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled running over to her only to be thrown backwards by her wing. "Stay out of this." Ryia hissed as she walked over to the elder woman. "You will pay for ever laying a hand on my child." Ryia growled as suddenly she was surrounded by several large shadows.

"My lady, please stop." One of them said. Turning around Ryia was met with her elite Director General. "Takeshi, move at once." Ryia growled. "I'm sorry my lady, but you are not yourself." The dark dragon said before knocking her out with his eyes. Ryia looked at him as she fell forward and landed in his tail. "Do you think they need to battle again?" A cat shape asked. "It is possible." Takeshi sighed before flying over to the others. Gently laying her in Zaraki's arms Takeshi turned and looked at Yamamoto. "Captain Yamamoto, I suggest keeping Lady Ryia away from the Kuchiki Manor at all cost. Her going out of control like that is very unlike my lady." Takeshi said as Yamamoto nodded as a human shaped shadow walked over to the group of elders. "Masa I told you to keep him in the darkest layers!" Takeshi growled as the cat pounced on the figure. "My bad, he must have slipped through when I left." The cat said before disappearing with him. "Sorry about that…." The dragon huffed before opening a portal to allow the captains out. "I will personally be delivering the elders to Central 46." He said looking at Yamamoto who nodded as the portal closed.

Flying back over to the sacred elders Takeshi dropped them all into the central chambers only to follow himself. "What is the meaning of this?" One of the judges demanded seeing the elders. "They kidnapped Princess Yuuki and struck her in attempts to force My lady, Queen Ryia, to marry Byakuya Kuchiki." Takeshi explained appearing in front of him. "I suggest you keep your nobles under control, if it had been for the safety measures Queen Ryia had in place your elders would be dead right now." Takeshi explained. "Safety Measures?" A woman asked causing the dragon to turn to her. "Outside the realm her spiritual pressure is greater than that of the Head Captain's, She keeps it suppressed for several reasons, but inside the realm, her pressure can top that of the Soul Kings. My lady had in place several measures to ensure that she can never use all of her pressure at once. For if that is to ever happen the Shadow realm with be destroyed along with every other world." Takeshi explained causing the council to stare at him. "She is our strongest Queen, but she's also our saniest, Queen Ryia does not mean to harm anyone as long as they do not make her mad, as they have done. The fact that she briefly lost control of herself is entirely their responsibility. When my lady awakens she will be back to normal, I must leave you now, I still have work to do." Takeshi said before disappearing into a purple puff of smoke.

Ryia laid in her bed asleep as Toshiro watched her. Yuuki was now back at Jushiros after much convincing to let go of her mother. Now Ryia was asleep, and Toshiro was worried about her. He understood why she went crazy, but to go so far to have several directors show up and one of them knock her out? That part he was unsure about. "Toshiro?" A soft voice asked breaking the male captain out of his thoughts. "How are you feeling Ryia?" He asked looking down at her softly. "Like crap…." She groaned sitting up. "Don't push yourself." Toshiro said worried. "I'm fine Toshiro…" She said rubbing her head a bit. "Anyway...what the hell happened? I feel like I got hit with a cero." Ryia groaned as a messenger appeared outside the door. "Captain Hitsugaya, I am to inform you that once Captain Ryia Arashi has awoken she is to report to the Central 46 chambers." He said. "Very well, you're dismissed." He said before looking back at Ryia who sat on the edge of the bed. "Get some more rest, you don't have to hurry there." He said. "No, it's best to get this over with." She said standing up. "You don't need to push yourself so much Ryia." Toshiro told her frowning. "You don't have to do everything on your own, we're here to help you, all of us, including me." Toshiro continued. Ryia smiled softly turning around and faced him. "I know that, but there's some things that only I can do, remember Toshiro, I'm not like you and the others. I'm here because I want to be, because after decades in the emptiness of the shadow realm I finally know what it's like to be wanted, to have fun. I really appreciate everything you've done for me Toshiro, I love you for it. But I'm not a normal soul, I'm just a mass of shadows who's taken on this form. Besides, even if the council wanted to execute me for punishing the nobles like I did I would just return back to the shadows, I can never die….not a normal death anyway." She explained smiling gently at him before walking out of the room. "A mass of shadows? How much of an idiot can you be? You're more than just shadows, so much more." He said as a few silent tears rolled down his cheek.

Ryia walked into the Central 46 chambers with a hollow look. "You summoned me?" She asked kneeling down. "Explain yourself, Captain Ryia Arashi. Why did you attack the Kuchiki Nobles?" A male asked as he sat behind a sign that said One. "They kidnapped and struck my child just because I wouldn't agree to marry Captain Kuchiki." Ryia explained frowning. "And why do you refuse this offer?" The male asked. "I do not love him, also, I am currently in a relationship with someone else." She said. "we will not punish you for protecting your child, but please refrain from injuring nobles next time." They said. Ryia nods before leaving after being dismissed.

Ryia walked down the street thinking. Why did it seem like all of this stuff always happen to her? She never asked to be constantly attacked for no reason, sure she was powerful and everyone knew it therefore wanted to use here but she had her own life to live. She wanted to stay here in the soul society, have an actual life rather than the dark bleak one in her realm, but she knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't run away now and hide in her realm. There was her children she has to think about, also, what would happen to Kit and Toshiro? From her understanding, during the 6 years she was held hostage by Aizen Toshiro was a depressed mess, and when she was gone for another 2 months he hardly left squad 4's barracks. If she left to her realm for good Ryia had a feeling he would try to get in her realm or kill himself. No, She couldn't let that happen, not to him. Not to one of the 4 people she fully trusted. Looking up Ryia noticed she was now in the forest near the academy. In fact, this was the spot she once spared with Momo, she almost killed the girl that day. Jumping up to the top of a tree Ryia leaned against the trunk. Her whole life has been nothing but a fight, a fight for survival, attention from someone, to protect those important to her, to keep her sanity, it was nothing but a never ending fight for her. Maybe it was best if Aizen had let her kill herself all those years ago. No, she had to stop thinking like this, She has two children who need her, she's a captain now, then there's Kit who still needed her healing powers, then there's Toshiro, he'd be lost without her. She has to live, she has to stay here.

Bringing her knees up to her chest Ryia sighed. But, she was just a mass of shadows, she's not even a soul like everyone else. There was no easy way of killing her, She could live forever if she wanted to. But, does she? Sure if she goes into her realm for a while everything will change out here but, does she want that? Does she want to constantly stay young while everyone she loves grows older and eventually die? No. The thing she's always wanted was to be accepted for who she was, and now, she is. She has reasons to live, She has people she wants to protect.

"My lady….are you alright?" Takeshi asked appearing in a small shadow form. "Yea..just thinking." Ryia said softly. "My lady, you're troubled, we can all tell, please, tell me what is wrong." The small dragon said looking at her. Ryia looked back at her elite director, he was with her from the beginning, if fact, he was her first companion. "I….I just don't know what to do Tak, I'm so confused on what meaning my life has." She told him softly. "My lady, please do not let your powers overshadow who you truly are." He told her. "Who I am?" She asked. "You are Ryia Arashi, one of the most powerful reapers of your day, you're a captain, a lover, a friend, and a mother. Just because of the dark abilities you possess do not let it determine your worth. You are much more than just a shadow queen, you are a wonderful young lady that your mother would be proud of." He explained. "My mother?" She asked. The dragon nodded. "Contrary to belief she loved you dearly, Her killers never saw that and had her hunted down regardless. But I know that she would be very proud of you right now." He said. "Yea, but what about all of the stupid mistakes I made? Going with that bastard, harming the noble elders, going out of control multiple times….Those mistakes won't leave Tak." Ryia whispered. "Then you have to learn to live with them. Lord Yudai and Lady Yuuki are your children, no matter who the father is they're yours, Lord Yudai is already showing promise on becoming a strong leader and Lady Yuuki is close behind regardless of her lack of shadow abilities. Then you have Lord Toshiro who loves you very much." Takeshi told her. "How can he love someone like me?" Ryia asked frowning.

"How about the fact that whenever you're around someone in a bad mood you lighten it?" A voice asked from in front of her. Looking up Ryia stared at Toshiro as he walked over and kneeled in front of her. "I love everything about you Ryia, even your faults, because that's what makes you you, not just some mass of shadows." He explained looking into her eyes. "Everything you do captivates me Ryia, I could never stop loving you, no matter how much I tried." He continued. Ryia stared at him before smiling softly. "Thanks Toshiro...I really needed to hear that." She said hugging him. "Come on, lets get you back to bed, you look like you're about to pass out." He said picking her up as she wraps her arms around his neck and Takeshi disappeared back into the realm. "I'm sorry Toshiro…." Ryia whispered as he walked back to his room carrying her. "Dont worry about it, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." He told her looking down at Ryias closed eyes. "I know but still, I'm sorry…." She said softly before falling asleep.

Walking into his room he gently laid Ryia down on the bed before laying next to her after she refused to let go of him. Looking over at her Toshiro watched the gentle rising and falling of her chest, he looked at her softened features, to him, she was innocent to everything that happened to her, other than the little pranks she pulls.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryia sat back in her seat sighing, it's been about a week since the Kuchiki incident and since then the only two nobles she's seen was Rukia and Byakuya, which she didn't mind. Now, she just wanted things to get back to normal, Kit's back was still healing nicely and Toshiro agreed that he'd go house hunting with her in a few hours. Ryia stared up at the ceiling thinking. Ever since she killed Aizen Ryia watched as people stared at her, rather it was in respect or fear she didn't know. "Captain, are you feeling ok?" A voiced asked bringing Ryia out of her thoughts, before her stood a worried Shuhei. "Yea, I'm fine, Got all of your paperwork done?" She asked sitting up. "Yea, I just got done delivering it." Shuhei told her. "Good, I'm leaving you in charge of training for today, hand to hand." She told him getting up. "Captain, if there's something you want to talk about….I'm here to listen." He said suddenly. Ryia looked over at him slightly shocked before smiling gently. "That's a kind offer Lieutenant, but I fear that the stuff I'm going through will only confuse you." She said before leaving a confused and worried lieutenant.

Ryia walked around sighing. "Man, now that I'm captain things are going to get a lot more boring…" She whined placing her hands behind her head. 'Although things in the world of the living is getting interesting, I heard that Ichigo is trying to get his powers back.' She thought frowning "Captain Arashi, Your presence is requested for an emergency Captains meeting." A messenger said appearing behind her kneeling. "Alright…" She sighed disappearing into the shadows and reappearing inside the assembly hall where everyone was filing in. "So does anyone know exactly what's going on?" Ryia asked looking up at the others. "Not really, we was just informed of an emergency meeting." Jushiro said walking in. "Where's Kisuke?" Toshiro asked looking around. "Don't know, and frankly I don't care." Ryia huffed crossing her arms as Yamamoto walked in followed by Kisuke and a large cylinder. "Captain Urahara, please explain to the other captains what you have been working on so diligently." Yamamoto ordered sitting down. "I have constructed this sword for one specific reason, to restore Ichigo Kurosaki's soul reaper powers back to him." Kisuke said. "Um, sir, I'm sorry to interupt, but isn't that illegal, I mean this whole mess started because he was giving the powers to begin with." Soi-fon said looking at Yamamoto. "Ichigo's always had those powers, they just laid dormant inside of him until Rukia Kuchiki awakened them with her own power." Ryia explained looking at Soi-fon. "That is correct, we owe Mr. Kurosaki a lot for saving the Soul Society multiple times. This is an order from your head Captain, put your spiritual pressure in this sword, we will assist Mr. Kurosaki in the revival of his spiritual pressure." Yamamoto ordered before banging his cane on the ground.

Ryia stood there as the others left. "Listen Ryia, You are the only one other than the Head Captain with a large portion of spiritual energy, so you're going to have to top this thing off." Kisuke said as Ryia walked up to him. "You realize me doing that allows him to use shadow abilities right?" Ryia asked looking at him. "Yes, but you will still remain queen of your realm, don't worry." Kisuke said making Ryia sigh and put her pressure into the already glowing sword. Once she was down she crossed her arms again. "There, your little swords done" She said. "Captain Arashi, you are to accompany the others to the material world, while there you are to observe Kurosaki Ichigo and decide with the others where he stands with the Soul Society." Yamamoto ordered. Sighing again Ryia nodded at Yamamoto. "Yes sir." She bowed then left.

"Man, why do I always get stuck with these jobs?" Ryia whined heading to squad 4. Walking in Ryia watched as Kit laid on the bed on her stomach. "You look like you're having fun." Ryia commented smirking looking at her friend. "Oh shut up will you." Kit grunted. "If you're going to be like that I'll wait until I get back to heal you." Ryia said crossing her arms. "Bitch." Kit grunted again. "Proud to be one." Ryia smirked before removing the sheet from Kit's back and started healing it more. "God damn it, where the hell is Renji?" Kit whined. "Currently getting ready for our mission in a few hours." Ryia said. "Mission?" Kit asked looking "We're giving carrot-top his powers back." She said. "Isn't that illegal?" Kit asked frowning, "The old man ordered it, apparently he's been training with some people who call themselves fullbringers, and one of them was the first substitute reaper." Ryia explained. "We don't know what their plans are exactly, but we do know the involve Ichigo and the Soul Society." She continued finishing the healing. "Doesn't it always?" Kit asked looking at her. "It seems so, we can never have a break around here it seems like." Ryia whined. "Get use to it, that's the world we live in." Kit told her as the older stood up. "Yea yea, well, I should probably head over to the sykimon." Ryia said sighing heading out the door. "Have fun!" Kit called after her.

Ryia walked up to the Sykimon where several other where already waiting. "Where's Zaraki and Ikkaku?" Ryia asked looking at Renji, Toshiro and Byakuya. "You know them, they like to be fashionably late to everything." Renji said. "Those idiots, don't they know we can't really be late on this sort of thing?" Ryia asked frowning and crossing her arms. "Relax why don't you, we're here." Ikkaku said walking up with Kenpachi. "Let's just get going, I still have things to do" Ryia huffed and headed through the gate. Reaching the destination she stopped in between Byakuya and Toshiro. "You moran, Rukia isn't alone!" Renji yelled as Ryia opened the gate into the living world. "Renji!" Ichigo said as the group stood there in the sky. "Byakuya, Ryia, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku!" He said as Ryia smirked down at him. "That sword contains pressure from all of us. Restoring enough for one little Ichigo should be a breeze." Ryia said calmly. "Genjou was it? What you stole was only a tiny fraction of Ichigo's power which was fused with that fullbring thing. Power rushes forth from within Ichigo. It's not something the likes of you could exhaust in a million years." Rukia said. "Ichigo! They have no idea, They don't know that it takes far more than this to make you despair, They don't know how much suffering you've already overcome. Show them Ichigo, show them that despair will never chain you down!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo nodded in agreement. "On that note, I'm going to go keep track of the humans inside." Ryia said as she flash stepped from view. Somehow, she got stuck with the babysitting job.

Ryia sighed jumping down in front of a gazebo. "Ah, good to see you Miss. Arashi. Think you can give us one of your strongest barriers? It's hard to say what's exactly going to happen." Kisuke said looking at her. "Yea yea, keep your clogs on, I won't let anything happen to the humans." She said as she formed a barrier around the Gazebo and sat on top. Pulling up a screen she watched Ichigo's fight with Ginjou. Soon enough there was a beam of light on the other side of the house. "Prepare yourselves." Ryia warned the other two frowning a bit as the house was suddenly cut diagonally. "Damn it Kurosaki, after this i'm going to beat you into the ground for trying to cut off my head!" Ryia yelled frowning as Ichigo and Ginjou disappeared into the forest. "Calm yourself please Ryia, your power's leaking out!" Kisuke yelled from the ground. Sighing Ryia suppressed her power again.

Turning back to her screen Ryia watched as a bright green V rocketed through the sky only for a bright blue light to return fire. Standing up Ryia jumped up to the other who were standing behind Ichigo. "You can feel it right?" Renji asked causing Ichigo to turn around. "Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Ryia. No, not just you guys, Hirako, Rangiku, Unohana, Hanatarou, Dad, Urahara, Yoruichi, even the old general." Ichigo said softly staring at his hand. "This power comes from all of us Ichigo." Rukia said. "Isn't transferring power to humans suppose to be a major crime?" Ichigo asked. "Well what can you do?" Renji asked. "The order came from General Yamamoto himself." Ryia said smiling softly. "That's how it went." Ryia explained smirking. "Yamamoto gave the order the all Captains and lieutenants to pour our pressure into that sword. Even he has a good heart." Ryia continued smirking. "Don't talk nonsense, that decision wasn't completely out of character of him. The old General would never have made a decision like that. You're the one who changed that, Kurosaki. The power you've just received is the result of the ways that you've changed the Soul Society throughout all of your battles. Accept it with honor." Toshiro explained looking at him.

Suddenly there was a blast of purplish light with green around it shooting up in the air. "What in the…" Ryia whispered frowning. "There are two reasons why the General ordered that we return your power to you. You just heard the first, and that guys the second." Toshiro said walking up beside Toshiro. "Long before you came to us, there was a man who received a Shinigami Substitute Badge, but chose to abandon his position and disappeared. The first substitute shinigami, Ginjou Kuugo." Ryia explained walking up the other side frowning. "The first Shinigami Substitute? What do you mean? Is he-" Ichigo demanded. "Ukitake must have told you when you got the badge. He is the reason that we created a Shinigami Substitute law in the first place." Toshiro explained. "Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya said stepping forward. "Anyway, we can discuss the details later. For now, concentrate on him." Toshiro said. "Hah! You got that right, you guys would have a serious problem if you just ignored me. Thanks, Kurosaki, If I hadn't taken your powers, I'd probably be dead right now. " Genjou said smirking. "Ryia, fall back, you know your job in this." Toshiro said. "Yea yea." Ryia huffed frowning looking down at Chad and Orihime as another male came into view. Jumping down Ryia landed in between the male and the other two as Kisuke and Isshin knocked them out. "Ooh, Just in the nick of time!" Kisuke said. "Hey, that's totally unfair!" Isshin complained holding Chad up on his back. "Thanks to the way you carelessly shook them, knocking them out was child's play. My sincerest thanks." Kisuke said smirking. "That removes Orihime and Chad from the battlefield, and with the others moved to a safe location you can fight to your hearts content." Ryia said looking at the male in front of her as more people showed up. "Let's go, Kisuke, Isshin." Ryia said as the five of them disappeared back to the gazebo.

Placing the two inside Ryia jumped back on top as Kenpachi appeared from a black box. "Back already?" Ryia asked smirking. "Why did I get stuck with the weak one?" Kenpachi grumbled sitting down on a rock. "Oh relax, if you want we can spar sometime." Ryia offered as Kenpachi grinned up at her. "Maybe I'll just head back early." He said frowning again as Yurichu appeared from his jacket. "If you do that Gramps will get mad at you again, we come here together we leave together!" She yelled slapping him before starting to tug on his ear. "Will you stop that!" Kenpachi yelled. "Say, Can't you bring up your little screens?" Kenpachi asked looking up at Ryia. "I've already tried. That little box you came out of is a completely different dimension, the moment I activated my familiars they all disappeared. Even my shadow powers have limitations." Ryia explained frowning a bit as she only received a confused look in response. "Unless I have permission from the ruler of that dimension or realm my familiars won't work. Kit and I have a peace treaty in place right now as queens of our realms. With that, as long as we don't cause any damage to the others realm we can freely enter and leave that realm. But since I do not have permission from the ruler of the dimension that you and the others were sent to my familiars won't work." She explained farther. "So in other words you're in the dark about their fights as well." Kenpachi stated. "Simply yes." She agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryia laid back on her barrier and stared at the black box in the sky. From her speculations that's where Ichigo was fighting. The other reason she was sent here was her healing abilities. There was bound to be some injuries and it was her job to heal them before returning. Looking down Ryia watched as Ikkaku appeared out of his dimension. "Hey, about time you came out." Kenpachi said walking over as Ryia jumped down. "Captain, you must have been quick!" Ikkaku said smiling. "You dumbass, you was slow!" Kenpachi grunted as Ryia started healing Ikkaku's broken figures and shoulder. "You're lucky you managed to pop your shoulder back into place you idiot, if you didn't you'd be on the verge of losing it right now." Ryia scolded as she finished healing. Looking up she looked over as Renji walked out of the forest. "Abari" Kenpachi stated. "You look like shit!" Ikkaku laughed. "Sorry, I managed to get out earlier by triggering an explosion but it left me unable to move for a while." He said as Ryia started healing him. "You've mostly strained your muscles and tendons." She said frowning. "You know Kit's going to be pissed you got hurt." She continued glaring up at him. "I'll explain everything to her…" Renji sighed as Ryia finished. "So that explosion I heard was from you? Is your opponent dead?" Kenpachi asked. "She's dead…..I think." Renji said.

"What about you?" Kenpachi asked looking at his third seat. "Uh….well…..After I lectured my guy, he kinda….ran away." Ikkaku said. "Lectured? That's what took you so long?! You lazy bastard!." Kenpachi yelled. "S-sorry sir…" Ikkaku whispered bowing his head. "Why do you people always start arguing the second you show up?" Toshiro asked walking up with a kid encased with ice. "Huh! This is-" Kenpachi started only to get kicked into the ground as Ryia jumped off of him and onto Toshiro. "Toshiro! Are you ok, where are you hurt?" She asked looking at her franticly. "I'm fine Ryia." He said looking at her. "You better be, because if you're hurt and not telling me i'm going to kick your ass." Ryia huffed pouting a bit. "Hey, this wasn't part of the deal! Weren't you going to let me go as soon as I cancelled my ability?" The kid yelled. "As soon as I know everyone's been released. Both Kuchiki's are still missing." Toshiro said as Byakuya flash stepped to them carrying Rukia. "BYAKUYA!" Ryia yelled seeing the blood on him. "RUKIA!" Renji called after her and rushed over to the small female. "See to her." Byakuya ordered. "Yes sir." Renji said taking her from his captain. "She lives, her wounds are shallow and her pressure's stable, but there was no sign of her enemy, dead or alive, where I found her fallen." Byakuya said as Ryia started healing him. "But what happened to you? You're lucky your wounds aren't deeper otherwise you would have lost your arm!" Ryia yelled frowning at him. "I had to try out some new tricks." Byakuya stated. "Man, I expected this of Renji and Kenpachi but I would have never guessed you would resort to something like this." Ryia complained as the wounds on Byakuya's arm slowly healed.

"You look like you know something." Toshiro stated looking back at the blond haired kid trapped in his ice. "You think so? I know virtually nothing about Riruka's ability. We didn't want to reveal our strengths and weaknesses to each other. I don't know if she's dead or got away, but I'm really hoping for the first one. Come on, that's got to be enough. Melt the ice already!" He explained. "Not yet." Toshiro told him . "Why not?" The kid demanded as they all looked up. "Oh, that's not happening." The kid said as Toshiro pointed his sword at him. "I'm serious! Did you know you can transfer powers between Fullbringers and Shinigami Substitutes? When we all joined Kuugo, we all transferred some of our powers to him and made a small pact. My pact with him was that when Kuugo's within the range of my ability , I can't turn it off without he's direct order." The kid explained. "So in other words, all we can do is just sit here and wait." Ryia stated as she finished healing Byakuya. "Hey Ryia!" Kisuke called waving his cane. "What do you want?" She asked walking over. "Think you can take your barrier down so we can take everyone home?" He asked smiling. Sighing Ryia released the barrier around the gazebo. "There." She said and walked back to the group. Sitting on a rock Ryia sighed. All they could do now was wait.

After a few minutes Ryia turned looking at Renji as Rukia started waking up in his lap. "Rukia!" He yelled. "Renji?" She asked a bit confused. "Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?" He yelled shaking her. "Shut up idiot!" Ryia yelled punching him in the head before going over and standing beside Toshiro and Byakuya . "My right shoulder, hurts for some reason now." Rukia said softly before looking over to the captains that was watching the box in the sky. "Wait...what's going on? There's no way, it can't break!" The blond kid said in disbelief as spiritual pressure rushed out of the box. Ryia watched as 3 figures came into view. "Seems he still have bankai.." She commented looking at Ichigo frowning. Before long there was a burst of a purplish pressure that erupted around Ginjou. Once the smoke disappeared Ryia looked at Ginjou's bankai as him and Ichigo started fighting again. "Looks like a freakin wasp." She commented shivering a bit as the all turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going, brother?" Rukia asked. "We're returning to the Soul Society." He said. "Huh?" She asked. "Have you forgotten Rukia? We came here to witness Ichigo Kurosaki's decision." He told her. "The Soul Society knew that the next time a Shinigami substitute appeared, Ginjou would target them sooner or later. When that time came they would use the Shinigami Substitute as bait to locate Ginjou and then eliminate both of them at the same time. That was the captains' consensus. But our interactions with that substitute changed the Soul Society. It shared it's power with the man it was suppose to kill, and dispatched it's captains to see his battle though instead." Toshiro explained. "Rukia, you objected back when you recieved the order to monitor Ichigo. You were right, which Ichigo learned the truth he made a decision. It was exactly the decision we expected from the man we knew, and the man you believe in." Ryia told her as the watched the fight. "I'm glad he was the one to succeed Ginjou as Shinigami Substitute." Toshiro told her as there was an explosion in the sky followed by more attacks.

The group continued to watch the fight was Ginjou was send into the ground close to them. Suddenly Ryia turned seeing the other male enemy swinging at Ichigo. "No!" A voice called out as Rukia suddenly moved in between them. "RUKIA!" Ryia yelled gaining everyone's attention as a green light shot out from Rukia's chest. In an instant there was a girl standing in front of Ichigo and Rukia with a sword imbedded in her shoulder. "Riruka." He said softly. "What are you? Retarded? This is your killing-people-for-real sword." She said. "Out of my way!" The male yelled pulling his sword out of her shoulder. "Don't die! Don't die Ginjou! Ginjou!" He yelled. "Open your eyes!" Riruka yelled catching his attention. "Open your fuckin eyes already, We couldn't save Ginjou. Ginjou was the one who saved us. And the one who saved Ginjou, was Ichigo." She continued starting to cry as the male suddenly coughed up blood and fell to his knees. "Let's go." Toshiro said opening the Sykimon. Sighing Ryia turned and followed him 's done her job, the rest is up to them.

Later that day Ryia sat in her office when a messenger appeared. "Captain Arashi, Lieutenant Kuchiki of the 13th deivison is returning to Soul Society." He said. "Ok?" She asked looking up. "She is bringing Ichigo Kurosaki with her and has requested an audience with all of the captains. Captain Commander Yamamoto has approved of this and is calling a meeting." He continued. "Very well." She said standing and disappearing into the shadows and appearing in the room outside the assembly hall. "What, everyone came here to greet me?" Ichigo asked walking in with Rukia and Renji as Soi-fon appeared between them. "Not everyone Kurotsuchi and Ukitake aren't coming. " She said. "Anyway, go in, the old man's waiting." Ryia said walking over with her arms crossed. "Ryia, you're a captain?" Ichigo asked as Ryia glared at him. "Idiot, I said go in already. You're not here for small talk are you?" She said as the doors behind them opened and the all entered. "Vice-captains Arabri and Kuchiki, withdraw to the positions of lowest rank." Yamamoto said. "Sir." The both said as Ichigo walked in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your labors were arduous in the recent battle." Yamamoto said. "Oh, that's no big deal. I didn't come here today for thanks." Ichigo told him. "Then what do you want from us?" Yamamoto asked. "Well, I know Renji was ordered to retrieve Ginjou's body, and I want to take it back to the human world for a proper burial." He explained. "Are ya dumb? Do ya even realize what you're sayin'?" shinji asked walking up. "That's right! That man was a heinous criminal who robbed countless shinigami of their powers and murdered them. How could you-" Soi-fon yelled as Shinji interupted her. "That ain't what i'm sayin'. Listen up Ichigo, This is the guy who screwed up your friends and family and you can just forgive him like that? Should you forgive him for that?" He asked. "It's not about forgiving him or not forgiving him. My friends and family went back to normal, I'm still alive, and he's….just a Shinigami Substitute." Ichigo said. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Am I to take these words as the fruit of prolonged and mature deliberation?" Yamamoto asked. "Screw deliberation. It's the least I can do as a fellow Shinigami Substitute, that's all. Considering that I'll be continuing on as a Shinigami Substitute." Ichigo said smirking. "What?" Yamamoto asked as several people smirked. "That's right." Shinji said going back to his spot as Yamamoto banged his cane. "Your request is hereby granted.' Yamamoto said. "Cool, I'm taking off then. Oh, if you're sending more Shinigami into Karakura town. Make sure they know what a substitute badge is." Ichigo said smiling holding his up.

Ryia stood at the Sykimon a short while later as the Kido corps stood at attention. Watching as the body passed through the gate Ryia looked up at Ichigo who was followed by Rukia and Renji. "See you later, Rukia." Ichigo told her. "How many times have I heard that now?" She asked smiling. "It's not like we'll never see each other again. Why should it matter how many times I say it?" He asked smiling. "You're right. Then see you later, Ichigo." She said softly as Ichigo grinned back before running back through. "Kido Corps. Dismissed!" Ryia ordered as the group left leaving the three of them. "Stop looking so depressed Rukia. You'll see your boyfriend again." Ryia teased looking at her smirking as the girl went red from embarrassment. "C-captain...I..I'm not…" Rukia started as Ryia chuckled. "Relax, i'm teasing." Ryia told her smiling as she looked up at Renji. "Don't you have to be a pillow somewhere?" She asked as Renji's face went red this time and he walked off towards squad 4.

"So tell me Rukia, how's the kids been behaving for you?" Ryia asked as they walked towards squad 13. "Captain Ukitake takes care of them most of the time when he's able, other times they're with the 3rd seats, but for the most part they're great." Rukia told her. "That's good to hear." Ryia said smiling. Earlier that day her and Toshiro bought a nice little 2 story house together. Toshiro was working on getting beds and stuff put together while she was assigned with the Kido corps then to get the children afterwards. Walking into squad 13 Ryia was instantly knocked down as 3 children tackled her. "Hi Mommy!" Yuuki yelled smiling up at her. "What are you three doing?" Ryia asked smiling. "Nothing…" Yuuki said innocently as Ryia managed to stand up as Santaro came running up with marker on his face. "Oh, um. Captain Arashi, I didn't realize you was visiting today." He said instantly kneeling. "Care to explain what happened?" Ryia asked chuckling. "I fell asleep watching the children for Captain Ukitake, when I woke up they was gone and my face was like this." He explained as Ryia started chuckling. "You should have realized by now not to sleep with them awake and no one else to help." Ryia said smirking at Santaro stormed off to clean his face.

"Aunt Ryia…." Kaida said pulling on the coat a bit. "Yes Kaida?" Ryia asked kneeling down. "How's mommy?" She asked. "She's doing fine, She just needs some more rest before you can see her ok?" Ryia said smiling gently as the young girl nods. "Anyway kids. I have a surprise for you." She continued smiling at the three kids. "Are we going home to daddy?" Yuuki asked. "This is our home now honey, I explained this to you before, but you'll be living with mommy in our new house, there's also someone I want you to meet." Ryia explained smiling gently as Yuuki clung to her still crying over not having her father anymore.

Ryia watched at the children roamed around the house smiling. The twins each got their own room and Kaida was going to stay in Yuuki's until Kit was able to watch her. "Kids, you ready to meet mommy's friend?" She asked as the kids came running out of the two rooms. "Who's your friend mommy?" Yuuki asked looking at her. "Well, he's very special to mommy and will be helping me raise you guys. Kaida, he's your uncle." Ryia explained. "I have an uncle here?" She asked. "Yes, he's your mother's brother. I want all three of you to be nice to him ok?" She said looking at the 3 children nodded up at her. Opening her bedroom door Ryia watched as the children stared at Toshiro who was sitting on the bed. "Mommy….who's that kid?" Yuuki asked innocently as Toshiro frowned. "He's not a kid honey, that's mommy's friend Toshiro. He's a captain like me." Ryia explained as Yuuki walked over to him staring.

Toshiro watched Yuuki as she stared up at him. "SHIRO!" She called happily smiling making the male hang his head. "Toshiro just go with it please…" Ryia asked looking at him as he softly nodded. "Kaida….that's your Uncle Toshiro." Ryia explained as Kaida stared at him. "Are you sure? He doesn't look like mommy." Kaida said looking up at her. "I'm sure honey. Your uncle Toshiro is your mommy's older brother." Ryia explained watching as Kaida walked over to Toshiro. "Uncle Toshiro…." She said softly staring up at him as he looked down at her. This was the first time he's gotten a clean look at his niece. She almost looked like Kit except the hair coloring was flopped from white and blue to blue and white, and she had green markings under her eyes. "Yes Kaida?" He asked looking at her as she suddenly smiled and tackled him. "Mommy's mentioned you to daddy a couple times!" Kaida cheered smiling causing Toshiro to look up at Ryia. "Who's her father?" He asked not remembering after the 6 long years. "A certain ex-espada that's sitting down in the Maggots nest." Ryia said watching Toshiro get pissed. "Toshiro we've told you this before….you're about 6 years short of being pissed." Ryia explained frowning at him.

Toshiro looked back down at Kaida as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. "This is going to be hard for you to understand, but you can't mention your father around here anymore, at least, not outside the family, ok?" He said looking at her. "But why? Why can't daddy be free like us?" Kaida asked innocently. "Well honey, your father's done some bad things in the past, so he's being punished for it." Ryia explained. "So he's grounded?" Kaida asked. "Yes, he's grounded, it's going to be a long time before he's ungrounded." Ryia told her as Kaida frowned and clung to Toshiro. "I know, how about we take a little walk?" Ryia said standing up. "To where?" Yudai asked as the kids and Toshiro looked at her. "To go see someone." Ryia explained smiling.

A short while later the 3 children and 2 adults stood outside a room in squad 4. "Mommy, why are we in a hospital?" Yuuki asked looking up at her. "We're going to see your Aunt Kit, but you can't tackle her otherwise you'll hurt her more ok." Ryia said as all three children nodded. Opening the door Ryia peeked in looking at Kit who laid on the bed. "Hey, you up for some little visitors?" Ryia asked smiling at her friend. "Of course." Kit said as 3 children ran past Ryia and over to her. "Mommy…" Kaida whined as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Ryia watched as the 3 children told Kit what all happened smiling contently as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Looking back she smiled gently at Toshiro. "You're a wonderful mother Ryia." He said. "Thanks Toshiro, I'm just glad that now they can be safe." She said leaning into him a bit.

That night Ryia tucked the 3 children in bed smiling. Walking into her and Toshiro's room she laid down on the bed putting her head in his lap. "Who knew being a mother could be so taxing." Ryia whined a bit before looking up at Toshiro smiling.

Ryia leaned back into her chair. It had been a few months since Ryia finished healing Kit. Now she was put on light work as to not undo all the healing Ryia had done. Ryia meanwhile was busy with her paperwork, squad training, meetings, 3 children, the bulletin the her squad was responsible for, patrolling her districts, and the occasional mission that required her skills. "I'm sorry about this Captain…" Shuhei said as he sat another stack of paperwork on her desk. Sighing Ryia sat back up. "It's not your fault shuhei." She said pulling the top paper down to start it. "Shuhei, what squad did you get these from?" Ryia asked frowning. "They was sitting outside the door, I figured you would know." Shuhei said frowning. Standing up Ryia started going through each paper on the stack. "Shuhei, these are from Central 46." She frowned. "Ah, Central 46, what do they want?" He asked frowning. "I don't know, but they're all official documents." She frowned. "Watch the squad." She ordered before leaving.

Walking up to the chambers Ryia frowned as the guards blocked her path. "Let me through, I need to speak with central 46 immediately." Ryia demanded. "I'm sorry ma'am. While they're in council no one is allowed in. "Tell them The head captain and squad 9 captain which to speak with them immediately." Yamamoto's voice ordered. "A, yes sir, right away." The one guard said before disappearing inside. Looking up Ryia looked at Yamamoto. "Sir…" Ryia started. "I see they delivered the same documents to you." Yamamoto commented. "Yes sir, I take it you don't know anything either huh?" Ryia asked frowning. "That is correct." Yamamoto stated as the doors opened. "Central 46 has approved your meeting." The guard said bowing. Following Yamamoto inside Ryia looked up at the judges that sat before her.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" One of the judges asked. "I am here about the documents myself and Captain Arashi here had received from here." Yamamoto said. "You should feel privileged Captain Commander Yamamoto. For you captain has gained the attention of the Zero Squad and has requested that she be promoted into their ranks." The first judged said. "The Zero squad?" Ryia asked looking up at Yamamoto. "The Zero squad is an elite squad whose sole duty is to protect the Soul King. Not many Captains have been asked to join." He explained as there was a loud explosion outside. "What in the…" Ryia gasped turning towards the exit as 5 people walked in. "Ah, so it seems our message was received." A large male with a beard said smiling. "Yes it has, in fact, the young lady is here right now." The judge said.

Ryia looked up at the male. "Hello Captain, My name is Ichibē Hyōsube, I am Commander of the Royal Guard." He said smiling. "H-Hello, I'm Ryia Arashi, Captain of squad 9." She said bowing. "We know who you are, you're the one who defeated Aizen Sousuke and is also ruler of the Shadow Realm." Ichibe chuckled. "A...right." Ryia said blushing a bit. "Anyway, Ichibe, we should get down to business." A slender woman said. "Right! We want you to join us in our ranks!" Ichibe said looking down at Ryia. "Wait...you want me, to join you guys up in the Royal Realm?" Ryia asked looking at them. Looking at the 5 members nodding Ryia started shaking her head. "That's a great honor but I can't leave everyone behind. Ryia said frowning. "You can bring one person with you." He reasoned. "One? I have a boyfriend, 2 children, 2 best friends, my whole squad, a father figure….HIM!" Ryia said pointing up at Yamamoto. "I can't leave everyone, I'm staying here." Ryia said crossing her arms. "Captain Arashi, Not many people get this privilege, to be even considered is an honor." The judge said. "They you can go with them. I'm staying here with my family and my squad." Ryia stated before walking out aggravated.

"So the Zero squad wants you to join them?" Kit asked frowning as Ryia sat in squad 10's office a few minutes later. "Yea, and I could only take 1 person." Ryia told her frowning. "Seriously?" Her friend asked frowning. "Yea, I told them I was staying here. I have people who need me." Ryia leaned back as Toshiro ran in. Looking up Ryia looked at him smiling. "Hey Toshi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ryia said before she was tackled. "EH? Toshiro?" She asked confused as the shorter Captain clung onto her. "You stayed, Thank you." He whispered causing Ryia to smile a bit. "You didn't actually think I was going to leave with them and leave you behind did ya?" She asked. "I honestly didn't know. To be offered a position to the Royal guard, most people would jump at the opportunity." He said. "Well, I'm not like most people, you should know this Toshiro." Ryia said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed, before Ryia knew it it has almost been 20 years since Aizen was defeated. Ryia looked up at the sky and sighed. After the whole Zero squad situation things had gotten quiet. "There you are." A suddenly voice caused Ryia to look over. "Never thought I'd find you hiding up here on the roof." Kit said smirking. "Just taking a break, Kyoraku said that staring up at the sky would help me relax." Ryia explained laying back down. "You're taking advice from that drunk?" Kit asked. "Hey, it worked." Ryia said smiling as a Hell butterfly flown down onto Ryia outstretched figure. Frowning Ryia sat up as the butterfly flew off. "Well, that was short lived. Come on Kit, we have a mission." Ryia said getting up before flash stepping with Kit to Yamamoto's office. "Sir." Ryia said walking into the room with Kit behind her. "Good, I want the two of you to report to the world of the living. There has been reports of Hell's gates appearing without cause. I am sending the two of you to find out why." Yamamoto ordered. "With all do respect I think I would know when my gates appear sir." Kit said stepping forward.

"One of the reports come from Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13." Yamamoto stated causing Ryia to frown. "Very well sir, we will investigate this indent and resolve it quickly." Ryia bowed before dragging Kit out. "What the hell Ry, I would know when my gates are opening." Kit growled. "Think about it, things around here have gotten to quiet, Rukia is trustworthy. There's something going on." Ryia said frowning. Kit sighed crossing her arms. "Fine, where do we start?" She asked. "I'll go to the real world and get as much information as I can, You go into your realm and speak to whatever director you have in charge of the gates, we'll meet at Ichigo's house." Ryia said. Getting a nod from each other both dropped into their different realms.

Ryia landed outside the Kurosaki clinic and sighed. "Now, where could those two be?" She wondered. "Captain Arashi?" A startled voice asked causing the Captain to turn around. "Perfect, just the two I wanted to see." Ryia smiled. "What are you doing here Captain?" Rukia asked a while later in Ichigo's room. Ryia was sitting on Ichigo's desk while the other two sat on the bed. "I'm here on your report of Hell's gates." Ryia said. "Report? I never sent any report on Hell's gates." Rukia said a bit confused as a dark red portal opened and Kit jumped through. "We have a problem, My directors don't know anything about the gates appearing." She said frowning. "Yea, and according to Rukia she never sent in a report about them." Ryia said thinking. "What's all of this about?" Ichigo asked. "The Soul Society had received several report about Hell's gates appearing but not opening. I have a feeling that this just to distract us from something." Ryia explained jumping off the desk. "The question is what?" Kit asked. "I don't know, but in order to falsify reports like this it has to be someone who has access to communications.." Ryia said. "So it has to be someone in squad 12." Rukia said. "Not necessarily. While Squad 12 usually handles communications anyone in a seated position can access it." Ryia told her. "But who would do such a thing?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know…." Ryia whispered before pulling out her phone.

"Shuuhei, I want you to get in contact with Squad 12, Tell them that I request all communication reports from Karakura Town in the past two weeks, I'll have a familiar in the office, give them to it." Ryia said. "A, sure, Captain, what's going on?" Shuhei asked over the phone. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling, just do this." Ryia ordered before handing up. "Do you really think Mayuri will hand over the reports?" Kit asked. "He has no reason not to, not unless, he has something to hide." Ryia said frowning.

A few hours later a familiar appeared on Ichigo's head. "What in the!" He yelled in surprise as the other chuckled. "Relax Carrot-top." Ryia chuckled as the familiar jumped into her arms. "Here you are my Lady, the documents you requested, although, Shuhei did have problems getting them, he said that Captain Mayuri had placed his squad on lock down for a small security breach. Also, I heard that squad 10 was sent out on special protection detail." It said. Ryia frowned. "So Captain Mayuri figured there was something up also huh?" Ryia asked looking at the documents. "Rukia, can I see your pager?" Ryia asked. "Sure." Rukia said and handed the phone over to the Captain. "So I was right.." Ryia whispered. "What's up?" Kit asked. "Rukia obviously didn't send in a report, because the time the report was sent in I was talking to her over an article for the bulletin." Ryia said frowning. "I remember that night, you wanted to do an article on manga here in the world of the living." Rukia said as Ryia nodded. "So someone must have entered squad 12 without them noticing and entered in the report." Kit said. "And while they was in there took some valuable information." Uryu said thinking. "Most of the reports are encrypted, unless you know what you're doing you have to wait for someone from the Communications department to put it in a readable format. After the report is confirmed it's then encrypted again and saved for the archive." Ryia explained then looked up at Kit. "I think it'll be best we continue this investigation in the Soul Society." Ryia said before instantly freezing. "Ry, what's wrong?" Kit asked frowning before Ryia jumped up and took off. "RYIA!" Kit yelled following her.

Ryia stopped in the forest and frowned. "Kit, go back to the soul society." Ryia ordered. "What's going on Ryia?" She asked. "Just do it, don't make me give you an order." Ryia hissed looking back at her friend. "Fine." Kit huffed before dropping into her realm. Walking through the barrier Ryia was welcomed to the sight of fire and dead soldiers. "What in the.." She whispered. "CAPTAIN ARASHI!" A voice yelled. Looking up Ryia watched as Rangiku ran up. "Rangiku, what the hell happened here?" Ryia asked frowning. "We was attacked, I just sent word back to base." She said. "Where's Toshiro?" Ryia asked. Rangiku frown and looked away with a sad look in her eyes. "Lieutenant, where is Captain Hitsugaya?" Ryia ordered frowning grabbing the taller woman. "Captain stand down." Soi-fon's voice ordered as the stealth force appeared around them. "Captain Soi-fon, what is going on here? Where's Toshiro?" Ryia asked. "He abandoned his post." Soi-fon said frowning. "Wha...he would never do such a thing!" Ryia yelled. "He has, that's a fact. This area and investigation is under the Sealth forces jurisdiction. Lieutenant Matsumoto, you are to report to Captain Commander Yamamoto immediately." Soi-fon order as to ninja's moved to grab her. "No need for that, I'll take her back myself." Ryia growled before grabbing Rangiku and walking through the Syukimon.

Stopping in the Dangai Ryia forced Rangiku around and stared at her. "Explain Lieutenant. What happened?" Ryia demanded. "Well….We was sent on protection detail for the Ouin. Things were going smoothly until out of nowhere we was attacked. Captain Hitsugaya….was fighting the enemy when they disappeared. Captain Hitsugaya chased after them. Captain, the look in his eye...there's something going on and he's connected with it." Rangiku explained as Ryia frowned in thought before sighing. "We don't have much to go on, right now the best course of action is to follow orders. Let's go." Ryia said as the continued through the Dangai. One the other side Ryia was welcomed to the sight of the 1st squad lieutenant. "There is an emergency Captain's meeting, Lieutenant Matsumoto is requested there as well." He said bowing. "Very well, let's go." Ryia ordered walking in the direction of squad one.

Entering the room Ryia looked at all of the Captains that were already there. Walking over to her spot Ryia watched as Rangiku stayed in the back. Suddenly Soi-fon appeared in her spot near Yamamoto. Ryia looked up to Toshiro's spot that remained empty. 'Toshiro...what in Earth is going on?' She thought frowning. "Captain Soi-fon, give us your report." Yamamoto demanded. "Sir, when we arrived on scene there was casualties everywhere. I myself went to make sure the Ouin was safe only to find out that it was missing as well as Captain Hitsugaya." Soi-fon stated. "That's it?" He asked. "Yes sir, after we sealed off the area my entire squad covered every inch but we we're able to find any trace of the believe whoever is responsible for the attack has it now. Furthermore, based on the reports we received, squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya allegedly pursued the assailant and is currently missing. He concealed his spiritual pressure to avoid being found." Soi-fon reported as Rangiku jumped up. "What a minute!" She yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"You make it sound as if Captain Hitsugaya abandoned his post!" Rangiku protested. "It's the only possible explanation for his actions. He broke regulations and disobeyed his orders." Soi-fon snapped. "Isn't not true, he would never do that!" Rangiku stated. "Enough, squad 10 is to be confined to their barracks until further notice. Depending on the outcome I am prepared to shut down squad 10." Yamamoto announced. "Shut us down? Are you saying you are ready to completely disband squad 10 because of this? The members of the squad have done nothing wrong. Let me be the one to accept the consequences not them!" Rangiku protested as Ryia gripped her coat tighter. "Silence, Matsumoto, if you continue this outburst you will only make things worse on yourself." Ryia said with her head down. "I don't want to believe it either, but until we knew the truth from Toshiro himself this is all we have to go by. So just shut up and do as you're ordered." Ryia growled as she tried suppressing the tears that threatened to escape. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, you misjudge the magnitude of this situation. The entire squad must be held responsible. Remember your place." Yamamoto snapped at her. "Our top priority is to locate and retrieve the Ouin. It is also critical that Captain Hitsugaya be brought in and taken into custody so that we may assest his involvement in this incident. This is to be considered an emergency order." Yamamoto finished.

"Captain Arashi, please stay." Yamamoto requested as the other captains filed out of the room. Walking up Ryia looked at the captain. "I trust that your involvement with Captain Hitsugaya will not hinder you working as a Captain during this incident." Yamamoto asked. "No sir." Ryia said. "Very good, now about your mission, what have you uncovered?" He asked. "Sir, after leaving your office I had ordered Lieutenant Kit Hitsugaya to check with her realm director she has in place watching over the gates. I had continued on to the world of the living and spoke with Rukia Kuchiki herself. She denied ever making such report. I spoke with Kit who's Director denied the gates ever appearing in that area during the times of the reports. After requesting the report logs of that night along with checking with Rukia Kuchiki's report history I confirmed that she never made the report. I have a suspicion that the whole incident was set up to distract us." Ryia reported. "Also, when I requested the log reports my lieutenant said that the communications department in Squad 12 was on lockdown after a reported minor security breach." She continued. "Security breach?" Yamamoto asked. "I do not know the detail sir, all I know it took my lieutenant several hours to receive the reports for me." Ryia answered. "Very well, you are dismissed." Yamamoto said. "Sir, one more thing, about Kit Hitsugaya, is she to be detained in squad 10 barracks as well?" Ryia asked. "You believe she should not?" He asked her. "Sir, she was with me in the world of the living, I don't think she would have a hand in anything that would have involved Toshiro from where we was." Ryia explained. "And what do you suggest I do with her?" He asked looking at Ryia. "Move her to my squad sir, I will personally keep on eye on her. And if I cannot I will find someone who will. I will take full responsibility for her." Ryia told him. "Very well, I place Kit Hitsugaya in Squad 9's care with probation means, you are to confiscate her zanpakuto and Lieutenant's badge." Yamamoto ordered. "Yes sir, thank you sir." Ryia bowed before leaving.

Walking towards squad 10 Ryia watched as squad 1 confincasted the zanpakutos. "Rangiku, where's Kit?" Ryia asked frowning. "I don't know, I haven't seen her all day." She said. Sighing Ryia sent a familiar out to find her friend. "Captain…" Rangiku began. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back, I know Toshiro, he wouldn't do anything like this, not without a good reason." Ryia said before leaving.

Walking into her office Ryia looked at Kit who sat on her couch. "There you are." Ryia said walking over. "I saw squad one and dropped in here before they entered the barracks, Ryia, what's going on?" Kit asked frowning. "Toshiro's being considered a traitor for leaving his post, squad 10 is on lockdown and you're in my squad now. I'm sorry to do this Kit, but I'm going to have to take your badge and sword, Head-captain's orders." Ryia told her as squad 1 lieutenant walked in. "I understand my sword but why my badge?" Kit asked. "You're under probation, basically you're with the rest of squad 10 but because you was with me at the time of the incident you're under my care and stripped of your rank." Ryia explained. Kit frowned and handed Ryia her sword and badge. "I'm truly sorry Kit." Ryia whispered as she handed the stuff to the lieutenant. "I just don't get it….why is all of this happening?" Kit asked trying to suppress her tears. "I don't know, but we're not the only one's who think something's up, the other Captains are confused by this too, they all know Toshiro would never act like this without a good reason. Come on." Ryia said walking towards the door. "Where are we going?" Kit asked getting up. "To have a little chat." Ryia smirked back at her friend before leaving.

Ryia walked into squad 8 smiling. "Shunsui….lazy as usual I see." Ryia said looking down at the male who lifted his hat to look at her. "Ah, Ryia, why can I do for the Captain of squad 9?" He asked. "I want to know where you stand on this." Ryia said looking at him. "Honestly, I don't think Toshiro would do this." Shunsui said sitting up. "Good to hear." Ryia smiled looking over at her friend. "How about we take a walk?" Shunshi suggested getting up. "Captain, I don't think this is the time to stroll around when…" Nenio protested. "Nonsense Lieutenant. There's no need for us to over stress ourselves, and if anyone know's how to stay calm it's your captain." Ryia smiled as the four left the barracks. As the four walked around Ryia sighed hearing yelling from nearby. "Who's aggravating Omeda now?" She whined frowning. "What's all the shouting about?" Shunshi asked walking over. "Captain Kyukyou, Captain Arashi." Renji said looking over. "How about we go in with him? That should be alright, Unless of course you don't trust the Captains of squads 8 and 9." Shunshi said smiling. "Well, alright, but make it quick." Omeda said stepping aside.

"Kusaka? I don't think I ever heard him mention that name before. What about you Kit?" Rangiku said before looking at the woman beside her. "Not really…" Kit whispered. "Kusaka….That name sounds familiar….." Ryia muttered. "You know who it is?" Renji asked. Sighing Ryia shook her head. "I can't remember, I know the name but I'm drawing a blank on everything else." She explained. "Thanks anyway." Renji said looking down. "So that leaves us with several mysteries to solve. First, how is Captain Hitsugaya connected to this man Kusaka? Who is he? And does he have anything to do with the theft of the Ouin?" Nanao said. "And what if they're all connected?" Shunshi wondered. "We know so little." Rangiku whined. "We'll have to start digging." Ryia said. "How do we do that?" Renji asked "Research…." Ryia said flatly. "First you have to understand it is impossible for one person to know everything about someone. It's not always easy but in order to find the information you want you have to investigate. It's that simple." Nanao said as Shushi chuckled. "Wh-Did I say something wrong?" She asked looking at her Captain. "Why no you're dead on, I knew we could count on you to figure this out, right?" Shunshi said. "Nanao please, help us." Kit begged. "OH THANK YOU NANAO!" Ryia cried hugging the girl. "Ah….Captain….." The girl said startled. "You have to realize how difficult this all is for her. You see, the night before this started….my brother proposed to her." Kit explained as everyone looked at the sobbing woman. "Now there's something to drink to, who's buying?" Shushi asked smiling. "I'm sure you want to help them out as much as anyone so you'll be helping." Nanao said as Kit and Renji managed to calm down Ryia and release the lieutenant. "Eh? Me?" Shunsui asked looking up. "Yes Captain!" Nanao demanded before a laughing fit started from the two's argument. "There's a, something else." Renji said.

Moving inside Ryia sat next to Kit as Renji placed cloth bag in front of them. "Ichigo said he left it there, so we figured you guys should have it." Renji explained as Kit pulled out Toshiro's Haori. "He's hurt…" Rangiku whispered as Ryia clenched her pants. "According to Ichigo he was hurt pretty bad." Renji said. "Why would he just disappear? And why would he leave this behind?" Ryia asked before standing up. "Captain Shunsui, if you could please return Kit to my barracks, have Shuhei watch after her." Ryia said standing up. "Wait, where are you going Ryia?" Kit asked as the girl opened the door and jumped out. "I know this is difficult for you but it's more difficult for her, think about it Kit. The last person she trust abused her, now, the next one she trust ran off and disappeared. Give her some time to think." Shunsui said sighing.

Ryia stopped in the forest before she fell over crying. Why...why was this happening again? Just when she thought everything was finally going to be perfect this happens. Sitting up Ryia tried regaining her composure as a Hell butterfly floated down. "What…." She whispered before dropping into Yamamoto's office. "Ah, Captain Arashi, I have a mission for your squad. Toshiro Hitsugaya was spotted at these coordinates. Your squad along with squad 3 are to capture him by any means necessary and bring him in." Yamamoto ordered as Ryia took the slip of paper. "Yes sir." Ryia said. "I will place Kit in squad 6's care and head to the location immediately." She bowed before dropping into her office. "Shuhei, get the squad around, we have a mission. Come Kit." Ryia ordered. "Ah...yes Captain." Shuhei said before running out before Ryia lead Kit out and to squad three. "Ryia, what's going on?" She asked. "He's been spotted, I have orders to capture him and bring him back." Ryia said as they walked into Squad 6's office. "Lieutenant Abarai, I am placing Kit Hitsugaya in your care until I return from my mission." Ryia ordered. "Ah, ok…" He said as Ryia dropped in front of the Sykimon. "Everyone here?" She asked walking up. "Yes ma'am." Shuhei said standing next to Izuru. "Good, Listen up, Toshiro Hitsugaya has been spotted in the world of the living, We are to use any means necessary to capture him! Move out!" Ryia ordered. "Izuru, Shuhei, I'll meet you there." Ryia said before dropping through her realm.

Ryia stood at the bottom of the hill when the squad's showed up. "Squad 3, cover the right flank, 9, you have the left, Izuru, Shuhei, you're with me in the middle." She said as they all flash stepped up to the old shrine. "Captain Hitsugaya, this is an executive order, you must return to the Soul Society immediately." Ryia announced. Before long the shrine door opened revealing Toshiro. "I have no intention of doing that." He growled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and attacked. Jumping up Ryia watched waiting for an opening as Toshiro fought Shuuhei and Izuru. "Don't do this, you'll be accused of treason." Izuru pleaded. "Back off Izuru, you to." Toshiro growled. "Sorry, but I have been given orders to take you into custody." Shuhei said. "Then you'll die." Toshiro threatened shocking the two lieutenants. Ryia stood on the shrine shocked. No...Toshiro didn't….he would never say something like that. Snapping out of her daze Ryia looked down as Toshiro bent over the offering box with a light rod through him. "By any means necessary..." Ryia whispered as Toshiro moved pulling the rod out of his body. "Please don't resist any further." Izuru pleased. "Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro gasped. "No...TOSHIRO DON'T!" Ryia yelled as the ice dragon attacked the two lieutenants. Ryia jumped down and wrapped her arms around Toshiro crying. "Please Toshiro….stop…" She begged.

"Ryia…" He gasped turning around to look at her. "Please Toshiro...stop...I can't stand to lose you." She cried. Toshiro stared at her, he was trying to protect her, that's why he left, he didn't want to get her involved in this mess. Suddenly gasping Toshiro's ice broke away from him causing him to fall. "Toshiro!" Ryia yelled catching him. "I have to get you out of here…" She whispered. "No, you stay, I don't want you involved." He gasped. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that? Ryia asked standing with him in her arms. "We made a vow Toshiro, I will stand behind you no matter what." She said. "But..the children…" He protested. "They won't do anything to them." She said as she flash stepped away into an underground passage. Laying him down Ryia watched worried at Toshiro's heavy breathing. "Takeshi." She whispered summoning up a small form of her director. "Perform a Kanzen'na iyashino kage on him." She ordered before standing. "Where are you going my lady?" Takeshi asked. "I have something I need to do. Heal and guard him, don't let him leave this area." She ordered before dropping into the realm. The dragon looked at the wounded male in front of him. "Master Toshiro…" He whispered setting up a barrier and started the healing process.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryia slipped into the Soul Society suppressing her pressure. Her lieutenant was severely injured, there was no doubt that they thought of her as a traitor as well since she was not at the scene. Slipping into the squad 9 office Ryia looked at the empty room. Paperwork was stacked up on both desks. "I'm sorry, everyone." She whispered laying her Haori down on her desk neatly folded. "I'm sorry, Yuuki, Yudai.." She whispered letting her spiritual pressure leak a bit. Hearing several footsteps running towards the room Ryia slipped back into the shadows as Renji and Kit came running in. "RYIA!" Kit yelled clearly panicked as she looked around the room. "Kit.." Renji whispered staring at Ryia's desk. Walking over Kit stared down at the white coat. "No...not her too…" She whispered as Soi-fon appeared. "State your business here." She ordered. "We just came by to get some of Kit's things, That's when we sensed Captain Arashi's spiritual pressure, when we got here…" Renji explained trailing off as he looked at the desk. Ryia watched as Soi-fon walked over and picked up the haori. "Return to your barracks." She ordered before flash stepping away.

Moving to the captains assembly hall Ryia watched as the captains stood in line. "Sir, upon sensing Captain Ryia Arashi's spiritual pressure I headed towards her office. Upon arriving this was left on her desk." Soi-fon explained presenting the haori. Yamamoto's frown deepened. "With this new evidence I have come to a decision. Along with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ryia Arashi is to be captured or killed." He announced. "Sir, do you really think her actions call for that? "Jushiro asked looking up. "Her betrayal is evident, The fact that she had appeared back in the Soul Society and left behind her haori can only mean one thing, she has located and teamed up with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Both are to be kill on sight." Yamamoto ordered.

Ryia slipped back next to Toshiro. "Ryia…" He gasped looking up at her. "Relax, Takeshi's not done healing you yet." She explained smiling softly. "Where'd you go?" He asked. "I just had to take care of a few things." She explained. "But don't worry, I won't leave you again, I promise." She continued. An hour later Takeshi released his barrier and floated over to Ryia. "I have healed off of his wounds, He should wake back up here in a few minutes." He explained. "Thanks Takeshi, I knew I could count on you." She said giving him a small kiss on his nose. "You're dismissed." She whispered. Nodding the small dragon disappeared in a puff of purple shadows as Toshiro started groaning. "Toshiro…" Ryia whispered softly looking at him. "Ryia...you stayed." He groaned sitting up. "Don't push yourself." She ordered supporting him. "We need to move, he's close." He said getting up. Nodding Ryia got up and followed him as he started walking deeper into the bunker.

After a few minutes Toshiro stopped. Looking around Ryia frowned as a figure appeared. "It took you a while, but you found me. I've been waiting for you." The man purred. "Kusaka." Toshiro gasped in shock as the man removed the mask he was wearing. "I wounded you with Hyorinmaru. For a very good reason, I was sending a message. What better way to tell you I'm still alive? Do you believe it now? So my old partner, life has certainly lead us on a strange journey to bring us to this point." Kusaka purred. "What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. "You know very well what the 13 court guards are like. If fact, you've seen first hand the kinds of things they're capable of, yet you hung around anyway. Why would you do that? Is it that Childhood friend of yours? Your sister? Or the little miss standing behind you?" He asked. "They have nothing to do with this. Now where is the Ouin?" Toshiro said. "I'm holding it right here in my hand, it's power is the perfect tool to help us realize our dream." Kusaka said un-clutching his hand revealing the glowing artifact.

Wincing Ryia pulled her arms up trying to block the light that was hurting her eyes. "Our dream?" Toshiro asked. "How do you know about the Ouin's power? What are you planning to do with it?" Toshiro demanded. "Don't' get so excited, you'll know soon enough. Now then, let's get going." Kusaka growled as they started moving. "Toshiro…" Ryia cried out unable to see anything. "Ryia!" Toshiro yelled grabbing her as Kusaka started laughing.

Kit looked up from the squad 6 office as a Hell Butterfly flew past the window. "Red alert, Red alert. Attention all Soul reapers in the living world and the Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ryia Arashi and the Man suspected of stealing the Ouin's spiritual pressures have appear on Shokuyoku Hill. This is a Red Alert." It announced. "KIt wait!" Renji yelled as Kit ran out of the room summoning her sword. "Damn it!" She hissed running out of the building and towards the hill where lightening type currents zapped.

Uncovering her eyes Ryia looked around. "Wait, this is.." She whispered. "Look familiar? This is Shokuyoku Hill, you're witnessing the incredible power of the Ouin. Whoever masters the Ouin is gifted with the power to transport any type of matter to other dimensions, regardless of space and time. You see, with the Ouin's awesome power not only can we be transported through space to a different physical location but I can also move attached to another dimension and I can ever reverse me wound to a time before I was injured." Kusaka explained. "Now I see, so that's how you're still alive!" Toshiro said. "Yes, somehow my fading soul was bathed in the light of the Ouin, transporting it to Hueco Mundo and resurrecting me. Ever since that fateful day I have spent every waking moment searching for the power of the Ouin. Now finally I'll have my revenge on the Saretai!" Kusaka announced. "Toshiro, Cut this in two, I know your bankai has the power." Kusaka ordered. "Cut it, Kusaka why?" Toshiro asked. "Because, once you have cut the Ouin everything will be purified." Kusaka explained before starting to laugh. Ryia stared at the Ouin in horror as she fell to her knees, she had to get away. The Ouin, the little tool would be enough to destroy here at this distance, but she could move.

"Looks like we're the first ones to arrive." Ikkaku said. "It certainly does Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Arashi, just what are you trying to prove?" Renji asked. "Forget it Renji, What difference does it make? None of that matters. An executive order from the head captain has been issued. Our duty is to arrest Captain's Hitsugaya and Arashi and the Ouin thief." Ikkaku said. "Ikkaku Madarame, Your physical power and expert swordsmanship make you valuable to the 13 court guard squads." Kusaka said. "Flattery is nice but it won't save you." Ikkaku said. "Even so, you're no match for me." Kusaka said as Ikkaku charged at him only to be blocked by Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya, what the hell were you thinking?" Renji yelled. "You're in my way." Toshiro gasped. Looking up Ryia looked at Toshiro. "Toshiro…" She whispered before falling to the ground. "CAPTAIN ARASHI!" Renji yelled trying to run over only to be attacked by Toshiro.

"RYIA!" Kit yelled appearing with the other reapers and running over to her. "STOP KIT!" Renji yelled. "Kit, take care of her." Toshiro ordered. Nodding Kit picked Ryia up and jumped away from the two males. "Ryia…" Kit whispered looking at her friend. To think, just being exposed to the Ouin like that would cause Ryia to pass out, it had to be powerful. Looking up Kit watched at several captain appeared and walked towards Toshiro as Kusaka started laughing. "Let's teach these arrogant fools a lesson, for all the hatred, for all the suffering we've endured. This is our revenge! Cut the Ouin, do it Toshiro!" Kusaka yelled. "Seize them immediately!" Soi-fon yelled as her force ran towards the two. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo's voice roared as a black red attack crashed down separating the two sides. "STOP! You act so smart but the only why you can solve a problem is to fight, There's not one among you who really wants to kill Toshiro is there? And even if it is an order shouldn't you think twice before you draw your sword against your friend?" Ichigo yelled. "Stay out of this it doesn't involve you. We are under the Head Captain's orders. We have sworn to carry out the orders of our superiors no matter what. It's our duty as Soul Reapers!" Soi-Fon yelled. "And I'm telling you your orders don't make any sense." Ichigo protested. "You're just wasting our time. If you keep resisting us you'll have to die as well!" Soi-fon yelled.

Looking down Kit watched as Ryia groaned. "Ryia…" Kit said. "Toshiro…" She whispered before shooting up and looking around. "Come with me, Miss Arashi." Yamamoto ordered. Looking up Ryia looked at the head captain then at Shunsui, Nanao, and Rangiku. "Follow me." Yamamoto ordered. "Yes sir." Ryia whispered as Kit helped her stand and walk. "Hold it!" Yamamoto yelled causing everyone to bow or move. "Shunsui, you're back on your feet." Ukitake said happily. "Yea I know, I wouldn't be able to live if I let an innocent man be executed." He said. "And Ryia…" Ukitake started. "I'll explain later." She said smiling a bit. "So you're still alive, Sojiro Kusaka." Yamamoto said as the Captains stood behind him. "You really thought you killed me off huh? Sorry." Kusaka purred. "I take it take it that the Ouin brought you back to life, and you have been resurrected and given a second chance in Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto stated. "Yes, now I'm back to stay. The Ouin gave me life, and now that i've returned I shall use to Ouin to take my place as the King of the Soul Society!" Kusaka explained. "You want to be King of the Soul Society? Such arrogance!" Yamamoto yelled. Kusaka chuckled gripping the Ouin more. "Maybe you're right but if anyone knows about arrogance it's you old man. LET THIS BE A LESSON!" Kusaka yelled holding the Ouin up causing Toshiro to attack him and Ryia gasped hiding her head in Kit's shoulder. "CAPTAIN NO!" Rangiku yelled running over to him. "Stay back Rangiku, This is my fight." Toshiro ordered.

"What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya? They're the one's you should fight!" Kusaka growled. "You're evil and it was never my intention to be on your side." Toshiro purred. "If Hitsugaya didn't betray the 13 court guard squads then why did desert his post?" Mayuri asked. "And why did he attack us when we tried to arrest Kusaka?" Soi-fon asked. "He didn't want to involve innocent lives." Ryia said forcing her way up to the front. "He's felt the pain of his mistakes, and he believes this was the only way to atone for them." Ryia explained as the two started fighting. "I think I understand, Kusaka was once a noble man who swore his loyalty to the Soul Society, and if it wasn't for the twin zanpakuto he would have been a great soul reaper." Rukia explained as Ryia nodded. "But because of their duel Kusaka not only lost Hyorinmaru but his life and honor. Then, when he suddenly appeared again, it brought everything back, but Toshiro knew he had to be the one to end it, even at the cost of his life." Ryia explained as the Ouin's light suddenly got brighter. Wincing Ryia tried to keep standing only to fall back into Ichigo. "Ryia!" He called. "It's the Ouin's power, Ryia is ruler of the shadow realm, she lives in the shadows, the Ouin pure bright power is too much for her." Kit explained running over. "I guess i'll have to do this myself, answer to me! OUIN!" Kusaka suddenly yelled causing everyone to look up.

"Don't do this!" Toshiro begged. "Until now I was unable to open the Ouin with the power of my bankai, That's changed, now I can do it." Kusaka said before throwing the Ouin and cutting it releasing an enormous amount of light and power. Screaming Ryia clung to Ichigo as the light seemed into her skin burning her. "Kit." Ichigo said as Kit nodded and took Ryia from him. "KUSAKA!" Toshiro yelled. Ryia gripped onto Kit tightly as she continuously gasped in pain. This feeling, it felt like her very being was being ripped apart. Suddenly it was dark. Looking up Kit looked as Sajin. "Keep her safe." He said causing Kit to nod and wrap the haori around her friend trying to protect her as much as she could.

"There's no need to suffer by yourself anymore." Ichigo said standing in front of Toshiro. "Out of my way!" Toshiro yelled. "This affects all of us! You can't shoulder this burden by yourself! You're not the only one who's suffered and you're not the only who feels pain. So you got to let us help! Look at Ryia, the amount of pain you're causing her right now! Your sister, Your lieutenant!" Ichigo yelled at him. "I am no longer a captain Ichigo." Toshiro said only to get punched in the face. "You tried to endure all of this alone, your friends want to help but you won't let them. Have you thought of how that makes them feel?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro looked up from the ground and looked around. He looked at Rangiku, who's face held worry. At Kit, who looked scared. Ryia, who was under Sajin's haori in pain. Looking up Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "I was like you once, thought I was being strong, I refused to depend on others. I learned something, that if you keep it all inside it just makes you weak!" Ichigo yelled. "Captain! Captain Hitsugaya!." Reapers yelled causing him to look around as Ryia slowly emerged from the cloth. "Toshiro...we made a promise...didn't we?" She asked weakly standing up with burns covering her face. "That no matter what, we shared any problems with each other. Please, Toshi….don't push everyone away." She whispered smiling gently at Toshiro stared at her.

Ryia was here, smiling like she always did. The one person toshiro could never hate, stood there, weak and burnt, but wanting to fight by his side. Turning around Toshiro looked at the yellow tornado of energy before him. "Damn it Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled. "Get ready to fight Ichigo, he's coming." Toshiro whispered as the dust and dirt settled revealing a purple ice dragon. "So this is the power of the Ouin! It's finally mine!" Kusaka laughed as Ryia was knocked down by Zaraki as he went running past laughing. "Kenpachi you idiot!" Ryia yelled from Kit's arms as he attacked the dragon causing an explosion. Watching the dust settle a second time everyone looked at the two. "But...how…" Ryia whispered staring at the whole Kenpachi made in Kusaka. "Huh, that's it it's over?I was just getting-" Kenpachi asked disappointed as the dragon grabbed his sword. "Kenpachi get out of there!" Ryia yelled as Ice shot around Kenpachi before breaking as Kusaka jumped off the cliff with the captain. "NO!" Ryia yelled trying to run over.

A few seconds later the dragon shot back up and landed on the tallest building instantly freezing it. "It's incredible...My power is unstoppable!" He laughed as two girls appeared from the sky. "What the.." Renji whispered as the two landed on the ice platform. Almost instantly the two were froze. "He...froze his own subordinates…" Kit whispered in disbelief. "He's becoming even more powerful." Ukitake said. "There must be something you can do Arashi." Soi-fon said looking back at her. "Unfortunately I'm powerless against the Ouin. It's power is to light for my shadow abilities. If I were to fight him I'd die instantly." Ryia whispered as a giant ice tree started to form and attack the society. "Stand your ground men, we cannot retreat. The criminal Sojiro Kusaka must be destroyed!' Yamamoto called. "Yes sir!" Everyone yelled as Renji and Byakuya led off the attack.

Ryia looked down at her hand and frown. Why...why was she so weak? Suddenly an energy weave exploded around them knocking some of the reapers back onto the hill others to the ground. Looking up Ryia watches as a large black-purple energy ball started engulfing the seretai. "Do you think the Ouin has reached full power?" Nemu asked Mayuri. "Quite the opposite, the Ouin is out of control." Mayuri explained. "Are you sure?"Ukitake asked frowning. "What you are witnessing is the Ouin's spiritual pressure steadily increasing as it spreads out. If this continues it will engulf all of the seretai and eradicate everything." Mayuri explained farther. "Everything? I mean that Spiritual pressure is strong but that's unbelieveable." Shunsui said. "When the Ouin's power in released into the atmosphere it can influence time and space, even dimension in a limited area. Every phenomenon in reality can be manipulated by this divine item. I assure you once the Ouin has been released whoever controls it's awesome energy possesses the all incomposite power of a God. The power to create and destroy is just the beginning. But sense Kusaka hasn't mastered his swords Bankai he is unable to tap the Ouin's full potential, or control it." Mayuri continued. "Which places us in a grave situation." Yamamoto said as everyone turned to him as he walked up.

"What should we do?" Unohana asks looking at Yamamoto. "There's only one thing we can do." Ryia grunts summoning her sword up. "While they fight on the inside, we fight on the outside." She growled as suddenly she changes into her full release. "Ryia, do you think it's wise to go full release in your condition?" Kit asked looking at her. "Wise no, necessary, yes." Ryia smirked. "Captain Arashi." Yamamoto called. "Sir" Ryia asked. "You are to come back alive and sane, do you understand?" Yamamoto asked allowing Ryia to smirk. "Yes sir." She nodded before flying off towards the barrier. "We must do the same, All captain and lieutenant, release your zanpakuto's we must not allow that pressure to spread any farther!" He ordered releasing his own shikai. Frowning a bit Kit looked back at her braclet. "Captain Unohana, are you not going to join?" Isane asked frowning. "I'm afraid my abilities won't work here." Unohana said softly as Kit looked at them then at Ryia. "Captain, if you could do one thing for me." Kit said softly slipping her bracelet off. "Hold onto this, and don't put it on." She said handing the bracelet to the Captain who nods. Instantly Kit changed into her demon self, it's been years since she was last in this form, not since...No, she can't think about that now, she had to help Ryia, her brother, the Soul Society! Jumping up Kit landed near Ryia and went to help. "KIT WAIT! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Ryia yelled only to have her plea ignored as her best friend was suddenly sent back towards Sajin. "TAKESHI!" Ryia yelled as her Elite Director appeared and caught Kit before she hit the other Captain.

Looking up Kit looked into the purple eyes of the shadow dragon. "Please be careful Lady Kit, The Ouin is a holy artifact, you cannot touch it directly." He said bringing her back to the pressure. "Ok, hard way it is then." Kit muttered summoning her own director. Suddenly a light pierced the purple orb. "What in the...the pressure, it's fading!" Ryia yelled happily as it disappeared entirely as she floated there watching. "Toshiro…" She whispered and instantly went searching for him. Looking up she watched as the bright light of the Ouin reformed before falling back down to earth. "Toshiro.." She whispered before shooting up to the Ice pillar. Shooting up Ryia looked at Toshiro and Ichigo started walking together.

"TOSHIRO!" Ryia cried. "Eh! Ryia!" Toshiro yelled as he was forced backwards. "Toshiro you idiot!" Ryia cried into the small captain as Ichigo caught the Ouin. Toshiro looked up at Ryia, Ichigo was right, there was no reason for him to have shouldered this on his own. "Yes yes I know." He said softly pulling her into a hug as Kit jumped over. "Toshiro.." She yelled running over to him. "Do you think you could help me? I'm kind of stuck." Toshiro asked looking up at his sister. "I should leave you there, you had us all worried, especially your fiance." She said as she picked the duo up in her tails. Toshiro looked back at Ryia, the burns on her face, no, her whole body, was because he wanted to protect her. "I'm sorry, Ryia.." He whispered at the now sleeping woman.


	14. Chapter 14

Months passed since that incident. Ryia and Toshiro was reinstated at Captains of their squads, squad 10 was cleared of any suspicion of treason, Kit got her lieutenant's position back and things were finally getting back to normal, sort of. "What? You mean for the past 3 months Captains Hitsugaya and Arashi and lieutenants Abarai and Hitsugaya have not woken up?!" Yamamoto yelled. "That is correct sir, I check on them multiple times a day and they still sleep as if they're taking an afternoon nap." Unohana explained. "Master Yamamoto." A voice sounded throughout the hall as a small purple and black dragon appeared before Yamamoto. "And who are you?" He demanded. "I am Takeshi, Lady Ryia's Elite Director, I thought you would have been informed of this already but the reason's Laldy Ryia and Lady Kit are sleeping for so long is it's the only way for their bodies to heal." The dragon explained. "To heal?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes sir, you see, when the light of the Ouin made contact with Lady Ryia it burned her severely, than with the close proximity she had to it's spiritual pressure it burned her even more. The same situation with Lady Kit, With her coming into contact with a heavenly item it burned her since she is ruler of Hell." Takeshi explained more. "And when are they to wake up?" Yamamoto asked frowning as Ryia walked in through her portal. "When there's too much noise to sleep." She growled frowning.

"Captain Arashi, you finally decide to grace us with your presence." Yamamoto commented. "Yea, because there's too much noise to continue sleeping." She growled frowning. "And I'm not a Captain anymore, remember?" Ryia continued crossing her arms as Takeshi flew over. "How are you feeling My Lady?" He asked. "I'm fine, my burns have mostly healed." Ryia told him as he landed on her shoulder. "Miss. Arashi I reinstated your Captain position 3 months ago along with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's." Yamamoto explained. "Although we ran into a problem reinstating Kit Hitsugaya as Squad 10's 2nd Lieutenant." Soi-fon said. "Oh? And what problem would that be?" Ryia asked frowning. "Her sword and lieutenant's badge is missing for the stockade where they was kept." Soi-fon explain. "Ah….Damn it Jack…." Ryia muttered running a hand through her hair. "Who is this Jack?" Yamamoto demanded. "Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper? One of England's most notorious women killers? Ryia asked. "Of course, Captain Zaraki was the person dispatched to take care of the matter." Yamamoto said as Kenpachi smirked remembering that fight. "Yea well, he got sent to Hell, which Kit is the Queen of, and believe it or not that man is obsessed with her. Has a Shrine and everything, her badge and sword are probably there." Ryia explained. "And how is she suppose to retrieve them?" Yamamoto demanded. "Go in and ask.." Ryia said as suddenly a young looking male with long white hair appeared in front of her. "Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Ryia asked. "I heard my name." He said smiling.

Suddenly an explosion of spiritual pressure erupted in the room as Zaraki suddenly attacked the white-haired criminal. "So it's you!" He roared grinning as Ryia frowned at him. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" Ryia yelled binding the spiked haired male causing him to fall to the floor. "Jack go back to the realm now!" A new voice yelled causing everyone to look at the doors. Standing there Kit glared at the white-haired man while he tried slipping behind Ryia. "JACK!" Kit yelled once more. "Y-y-y-y-yes my lady?" He asked starting to physically shake from the intent of Kit's pressure. "Realm. Now." She growled as her eyes glowed bright red. Watching Jack drop back into Hell Ryia looked at Kit. "Hey there Kit." Ryia smiled a bit. "What in the hell is going on in here?" Kit growled looking around. "Relax Kit, I have it handled. Why don't you take this, and go find your pillow." Ryia said pulling a gallon of chocolate milk out of the shadows. "What is wrong with my sword and badge?" Kit growled. "I'll explain later, just go find your pillow, drink your milk and go back to sleep ok?" Ryia said pushing Kit out of the room. "Fine." Kit growled yanking the gallon from Ryia hold and storming off. Shaking her hand Ryia walked back into the room and over to the struggling Kenpachi. "You're a real idiot you know that? What are you all brons no brains?" She asked frowning as she released her spell. "Anyway, now that that problems taken care of, I'm off to check on my squad." Ryia called as she dropped through one of her portals.

Appearing behind Shuhei Ryia looked over his shoulder at the documents he was working on. "You got that wrong Lieutenant, last I checked Mayuri was squad 12 captain not 4." Ryia said causing the male to jump and spill ink everywhere. "Shuhei, just because you're my lieutenant does not mean I'm going to rock you to sleep." Ryia smirked at the scared male in her arms. "C-captain?" He asked looking up at her. "The one and only." Ryia smirked dropping him. "So tell me Shuhei, how bad did you fuck up my squad while I was away?" Ryia asked sitting in her throne that appeared behind her desk. "Please have some faith in me Captain." Shuhei whined hanging his head as Ryia started laughing. "I do have faith in you Shuhei, you just make it way too easy to torment you though." Ryia smiled causing Shuhei to look at her with tears in his eyes. "Are….are you crying?" She asked in disbelief. "It's just….that's the first compliment you've giving me!" He cried. "Eh...how can you take that as a compliment?" She whispered sweat dropping. "Anyway, where is everyone?" Ryia asked. "Well, we have 5 teams out in patrols in the Rukon districts, the rest are probably training." Shuhei said getting up and looking at his desk to find the ink already cleaned up. "Eh?" He said shocked. "Something wrong?" Ryia asked looking up from some documents that was on her desk. "A...no, nothing at all." He said sitting down.

Ryia smiled a bit and looked back down at her paperwork before leaning back into her chair. "You know...it's hard to believe sometimes Shuhei." She said. "What is?" Shuhei asked looking over at her. "That almost 60 years ago this all began. Me being rescued from my district, joining the squads, the whole Aizen situation, now, being captain, 2 children, sounded by the people I care about." Ryia said looking up at the ceiling. "Captain…" Shuhei whispered. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I've learned a lot. To trust in myself and my friends, to not be afraid of who I really am." Ryia said getting up and walking over. "And that my lieutenant thinks I'm the head captain." She chuckled smirking causing the male to look down and sweat drop. "Sorry." He whispered grabbing the bottle of white out. "Either you think that strongly of me or you weren't paying attention. Which is it?" Ryia asked. "I really think you could do it Captain. Other than Captain Commander Yamamoto you're the strongest Captain." He said. "That's very sweet of you Shuhei, but kissing up isn't going to work on me, you should know this by now." Ryia told him. "I'm not kissing up, I truly think that one day you could do it." Shuhei told her causing the woman to look down at him. "Thanks Shuhei, that's sweet of you." She said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush. "Captain…" He whispered. "Just make sure you keep that our little secret. I'm sure I would make an enemy out of my drinking partner if she found out I kissed her boyfriend's cheek." Ryia giggled causing him to blush more. "How, who did you?" Shuhei asked. "I've known for a while Lieutenant. Just like how I know about your little side job as a tattoo artist." Ryia said sitting back down in her chair. "But...how?" Shuhei asked her. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice my lieutenant sneaking out of his barracks each night, past the office and my familiars that I have placed around this division?" Ryia asked as the male hung his head. "Nothing gets past you does it?" He asked. "Not much, but maybe if you made it a little less obvious you would have fooled me." Ryia told him smirking as she started working on the papers in front of her.

"LIEUTENANT HISAGI!" A squad member yelled running in an hour later only to find Ryia there. "You just missed him, what do you need?" Ryia asked. "Captain Arashi...you're back…" The reaper said in disbelief. "Yes I am, Now care to explain why you came running into my office yelling?" Ryia asked. "Captain, we've captured a young male trying to break into the seireitei. He keeps insisting he knows someone here, we have him in the holding cells now." The reaper said bowing. Sighing Ryia stood up and walked out of the office. "Captain?" The reaper asked. "I will take care of this matter." She said simply before heading towards the building that held the Squad 9 holding cells.

Walking in Ryia walked over to the two guards standing in front of a cell. "Has he said anything?" She asked frowning. "Nothing new ma'am, he keeps saying that he needs to find his flower though." The guard said causing the woman to look at the male inside the cell. "So, care to explain what you are planning?" Ryia asked frowning. "My flower…..I...i need to find my flower…." The male whispered. "Open it." Ryia ordered as the guard nodded and quickly opened the cell door. Walking in Ryia kneeled in front of the male. "What flower do you need to find?" Ryia asked looking at him frowning. "My flower….was taken…..need….need to find my flower…" The man repeated before looking up at the woman before him. "My...flower…" He whispered looking at her. "Can you tell me your name? Or perhaps the flowers name?" Ryia asked looking at him. "Name...Akuhei…Takahashi " He said softly still staring at her. "My flower….you...you have returned…" He continued. "Akuhei….you must be mistaking me for someone else, I have never met you before." Ryia told him. "But...you're….you're my flower, my precious dark flower!" He yelled trying to grab Ryia. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." Ryia said stopping the male. "Captain!" The guards yelled running in as Ryia stood up. "Keep an eye on him, if he says anything new notify me immediately." She instructed before leaving the building and heading towards her office. "Akuhei…." She whispered frowning. "Ah, there you are Ryia." A voice called out causing the woman to look up at Jushiro walking towards her. "Jushiro...what can I help you with?" Ryia asked. "I just came to check on you, I heard you was awake from Lieutenant Shuhei and came to visit you." He said as the two walked into Ryia's office.

"So what are you thinking so deeply about?" Jushiro asked as Shuhei set a cup of tea in front of the two captains. "We have someone in our holding cells who's not all there. Keeps saying something about his flower, then when he saw me he called me his flower." Ryia explained from the other couch. "This strange, did you get anything out of him?" Jushiro asked frowning. "His name, Akuhei Takahashi." Ryia said looking at him. "I've never heard that name before." Jushiro told her thinking. "That's what I was afraid of, that means I'll be paying a little visit to the library." Ryia sighed leaning back. "Why don't you try asking Shunsui, he might know." Jushiro said. "I doubt it, he was found in my division's jurisdiction, and if you don't know there's a slim chance he will." Ryia explained. "Maybe he's just an obsessed fan of yours Captain" Shuhei said looking at her. "I don't think that's the case, when he was brought in all he kept saying was flower, there's many people whose names mean flower in the division alone." Ryia said crossing her arms and legs. "There's something going on here, why would he show up in my divisions' district this soon after the Kusaka incident and the day I wake up?" Ryia asked thinking. "You don't think someone is targeting you do you Captain?" Shuhei asked worried. "It's hard to say at this point in time, the best course of action is to watch him and find out what we can." Jushiro said as Ryia nodded.

Ryia sat in the library a while later going through the names listened in her divisions districts. "What are you doing here?" A voice asked causing Ryia to jump and look up. "Oh, hey Byakuya." Ryia smiled putting the book down. "What's got you so worried?" The male asked sitting down next to her. "What makes you think I'm worried?" Ryia asked leaning back in her chair. "First off you never call me by my name, and second I hardly ever see you in here." He told her looking at the books. "Guess I am a little distracted Sonic. I'm trying to find some information on someone that came from my divisions district." Ryia explained. "Someone important?" Byakuya asked. "I'm not sure, one of my teams brought in a guy by the name of Akuhei Takahashi, he keeps repeating that his flower was stolen." Ryia explained. "But I'm not finding that name anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist but he's sitting down in my holding cells right now." Ryia continued rubbing her head. "He could have given you a false name." Byakuya suggested. "No, He's not that put together right now, I don't think he even knows what's going on right now." Ryia told him. "Maybe you should talk to Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake about this." Byakuya sighed. "I've already talked to Jushiro, he doesn't know anything and if he doesn't know I doubt Shunsui will." Ryia leaned back rubbing her head. "I'm sure you will find something, that's the one thing about you that everyone notices, if there's a will, there's a way with you." Byakuya told her before getting up and leaving a stunned Captain behind.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Toshiro said walking in after Byakuya left. "I've been here." Ryia said still reading her book. Picking up one of the discarded books Toshiro frowned. "Something wrong with the district?" He asked leaning against the table. "Not really, just trying to find someone who apparently doesn't exist." Ryia sighed closing the book she was reading. "What do you mean?" Toshiro asked frowning. "I have someone in my divisions cells that told me his name is Akuhei Takahashi, he's from one of the districts my division patrols, except, I can't find his name listed anywhere in that district." Ryia explained leaning back. "I've been in here for almost 6 hours and haven't found a single hint of this guy." She continued. "How about we call it a day then and go home?" Toshiro asked setting the book down. "We probably should….what time is it by the way?" Ryia asked looking at him. "Almost 10:30 at night." He told her as she sighed getting up. "I've wasted the day away hunting for someone who doesn't exists but does." Ryia whined rubbing her head. "You're going to tire yourself out, let's go home and get some rest, maybe tomorrow you'll find something." Toshiro explained looking at her slightly worried. "Yea, I guess you're right Toshi." Ryia yawned before standing up. "Plus we have our monthly Captains meeting tomorrow bright and early." Toshiro reminded Ryia who instantly hung her head. "I completely forgot about that…." She sighed following Toshiro out of the library.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ryia stopped by the office before heading to the assembly hall. "Oh, Good morning Captain Ryia." On of the reapers said bowing. "Morning, any news on the prisoner yet?" Ryia asked checking over some documents. "Nothing yet ma'am, he keeps repeating the same stuff he was yesterday." He told her. "I see, if anything happens please inform either me or lieutenant Hisagi at once." Ryia ordered. "Right away ma'am." The reaper said as Ryia left the barracks. "Man...i already want today to end and it just started." Ryia sighed rubbing her head as she walked towards squad 1. "Ah, Ryia, I thought you'd be there already." A voice suddenly stopped her. Looking back Ryia watched at Jushiro and Shunsui walked up. "I figured I'd walk today instead of portals." She explained smiling a bit. "Have you ever figured out who your prisoner is?"" Jushiro asked looking at her. "No, I spent 6 hours in the library last night and found nothing on him. To the soul society he doesn't exist but he's in my squads holding cells." Ryia explained. "Maybe you should ask Old man Yamma, he keeps better track of things like that." Shunsui suggested. "I was thinking about doing that." Ryia admitted sighing as the 3 continued walking towards the assembly hall.

Throughout the meeting Ryia's mind stayed focused on Akuhei down in her cells. There was something off about him, when she was near him yesterday his spiritual pressure felt similar to hers. Afterwards Ryia turned to leave only to see Jushiro head towards her. "Are you going to ask him?" He asked looking at her. "There's one other place I'm going to look at first, Yesterday when i was questioning him, his pressure felt similar to mine with the shadows, I'm going to check my realms library on if he was there." Ryia explained. "Your realm has a library?" Shunsui asked walking over. "Of course, just because the Shadow realm is nothing but eternal darkness we keep track of everyone who's bound there, past rulers, military and criminals. With that only a selected few have access to this library and only I can change anything written in the books, So if he's part of the shadow realm he'll be listed." She explained. "Makes sense." Jushiro agreed. Nodding Ryia smiled softly up at him. "I should be back shortly then." She said before disappearing into the darkness.

Inside the realm Ryia summoned up the large black library door. She's never been inside but has always been aware of the Library's existence. Opening the door Ryia walked in and was met by rows of dark bookshelves lined with countless books. "I guess I'll start from the bottom up, criminals first." She whispered to herself. Grabbing an arm full of books and went to a table as Takeshi appeared. "My lady, is there something I can assist you with?" He asked looking at the books filled with criminal names. "I'm just trying to find someone Tak." She explained. "Perhaps I can help you then." He told her with a hint of distaste in his voice. Thinking for a second Ryia looked up at her director, Takeshi has been alive much longer then she has, he's in charge while she's outside of the realm. "Ever heard of Akuhei Takahashi?" Ryia asked looking at him as the dragon stood still. "Judging by your reaction you do….who is he?" Ryia ordered looking at her director. "My lady, I suggest whatever business you have with him I strong urge you to end it, for your safety." Takeshi told her. "Takeshi I'm not a little girl anymore, I understand you want to protect me but I'm also a Captain of the Soul Society, I need to know who I'm dealing with." Ryia ordered looking at him frowning. Looking at his lady Takeshi had to agree, she was no longer the little girl he use to protect. She's been through more than her fair share of problems. She's now a mother, a lover, friend, captain, and importantly she was the Shadow Queen. Sighing the dragon closed his eyes.

"Akuhei Takashi does infact belong to the shadow realm, but not in the way you think. Long ago He was one of us, a director, only, he was your mother's director." He started as Ryia staired. "My….mothers?" She asked only to receive a nod. "He became obsessed with your mother, claimed he loved her more than his own life, but she was already married and had just found out she was pregnant with you. She ordered him to stop harassing her, when he failed to comply she had to do the only thing she could think of, banish him from the realm after removing his memories of the place, his title, and her." Takeshi explained looking at Ryia. "So, this flower he keeps speaking of…." Ryia whispered. "He's probably starting to remember your mother." Takeshi finished. "What do you suggest I do Tak? I don't think I can bring myself to kill him, not if he remembers my mother…." Ryia whispered. "You have to, If you don't, I'm afraid he will try to destroy the Soul Society once he finds out what happened to her." Takeshi explained looking down at her as Ryia looked back at the book. She hated killing, she only killed if she had to, which has only been a handful of times. Slowly standing Ryia made her way out of the library. "My lady?" Takeshi questioned watching her. "This problem isn't going to solve itself Tak. I have to deal with this now, before anyone gets hurt by him." She said softly before walking off leaving Takesi floating there. "You'd be proud of her, after everything she's gone through, she still stands tall and runs the shadow realm in a productive manner. You would be so proud of her, Kurochi." He whispered.

Walking out of the shadows Ryia was welcomed to the sight of blood splattered walls and two wounded guards. Running over Ryia picked up the still conscious guard. "What happened?" She asked looking at him. "Don't know, we was standing here guarding the prisoner as you ordered when all of the sudden he went quiet. When we turned to look all we saw was this tiger coming at us. I'm sorry Captain, after that I don't remember much…" He said looking up at his Captain who frowned as Shuhei ran in with several other squad members. "Take them to squad 4, Lieutenant Shuhei, I want you to go to Captain Commander Yamamoto, ask him to order all Captains on look out for a shadow tiger but not to confront it." Ryia ordered standing up. "A, right away Captain!" Shuhei said before flash stepping away as Ryia dropped into squad 10. "Kit, we have a problem." Ryia said scarring Rangiku out of her seat. "What's up?" Kit asked looking up from her paperwork. "The man I had in my Cells was a former director of the shadow realm under my mother. We need to stop him before he hurts more people." Ryia explained. "Had?" She questioned looking at her. "He escaped by turning into her original shadow form, I'll explain the details later, right now we need to find him." Ryia frowned. "What does he look like?" Kit sighed standing up. "Right now he'd probably still in shadows so a large black tiger." Ryia explained as Kit nodded. "If I find him, what do you want done with him?" Kit asked. "Kill him if you can, but let me know when you find him." Ryia ordered. "Of course" The demon said before disappearing. Sighing Ryia looked up at the sky before going full release. Just when things were staying peaceful, this had to happen.

Appearing in an empty field Ryia looked around. Jumping out of the tree Ryia looked around the clearing. "Come on out Akuhei." Ryia said frowning as a large black tiger walked out of the trees. "My flower…." He growled looking at her. "I came to take care of you Akuhei, I'm sorry, but as ruler of the Shadow realm I cannot let you roam around attacking innocent people." Ryia said looking at him frowning. "I need….my flower…..give me….my flower!" Akuhei yelled lunging at Ryia. Jumping up Ryia instantly when into her full release and hovered above the tiger. She had to deal with him quickly otherwise the whole soul society could get drug into it. "Shadouburasuto" Ryia whispered gathering her pressure in her hand before releasing it like a cero towards Akuhei who dodged it. "Akuhei she's dead…..Whatever flower you're searching for has long since died." Ryia said frowning as the tiger stopped and stared at her. "My flower…..died….." He forced out as he stared at Ryia. "Yes...My mother has died, I am now the ruler of the shadow realm." She told him frowning. "My…..flower….." The tiger slowly said before launching up at Ryia. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He yelled as he managed to slam Ryia into the ground.

Ryia gasped in pain as her body made contact with the Earth. "I will have my revenge…." Akuhei growled hovering over the woman before an ice dragon forced him off. "RYIA!" Toshiro's voice called out as he ran over with Kit and several other captains. "Ryia…" Toshiro gasped as Ryia sat up. "I'm fine, just caught me off guard is all." Ryia said as she slowly stood up and looked over at Akuhei as he stalked back over growling. "Toshiro….what are you doing?" Ryia asked frowning at the male moved in front of her. "You're not fighting him alone." Toshiro said simply. "Are you an idiot? I'm the only one that can kill him for good, Kit's the only one here who will be lucky to get even a scratch on him. He's a former director, He's more powerful than you Toshiro." Ryia yelled at him. "So what….he hurt my wife, that's something I cannot forgive." Toshiro growled keeping his eyes on the tiger as Ryia stared at him before looking down. "Mitsukage no shōheki." She whispered as she jumped up creating an invisible barrier around everyone. "RYIA!" Kit yelled as the Shadow queen landed in front of the barrier. "I'm sorry, but this is a private realm matter, I cannot allow anyone to interfere." She said softly looking back at them before turning to Akuhei. "Now then, lets end this...Akuhei." Ryia told him as the tiger ran towards her. "Shadouburasuto." Ryia whispered pointing her hand at him and releasing her dark pressure. Watching the Tiger dodge at the last second Ryia watched his movements as he tried attacking her only for her to block the attacks while Toshiro banged on the barrier yelling her name.

"Toshiro, stop." Kit growled watching the fight. "We have to help her!" Toshiro yelled at his sister. "Can you not see? Ryia is the only one who can stop him, we'll only end up in the way, and the way you're acting one might get the wrong idea." Kit explained frowning down at him. "What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. "Ryia's power was strong enough to defeat Aizen. The way you're acting now means that you don't believe she can protect her friends and family, not just as Ryia Hitsugaya, but as the Shadow Queen. Her power level is far beyond that of even Captain Commander Yamamoto. Try to interfere in this fight will only say to her that you don't think she can protect what she's sworn to." Kit explained as Toshiro looked from her to the fight outside. He could tell Ryia didn't want to fight, she never does unless it's to protect.

"Kurai sanpu" Ryia yelled swinging her sword allowing shards of shadows to fly towards her opponent effectively hitting him several times. "I must….I must….get revenge…" Akuhei grumbled as he struggled to keep standing. "Stop fight, there's no point in revenge, it's only going to spark more." Ryia told him staring at him with dark, deep red eyes. "No point….you're mistaken….I will avenge my flower, you have no right….to call yourself Queen!" Akuhei yelled causing Ryia's pressure to skyrocket to the point the barrier disintegrated. "No right huh? I have no right to call myself Queen when I'm willing to risk every...for the safety of those around me? You are sadly mistaken. You have no right to even be a familiar, to be associated with the Shadow Realm." Ryia growled looking at him. "Ryia…." Toshiro gasped as he struggled not to pass out on the ground. Before anyone could move Akuhei disappeared through a portal only to reappear in front of Toshiro. "I'll start my revenge with you." Akuhei grinned as he moved to attack Toshiro only to hit another figure instead. "Ryia…." Toshiro whispered as the pressure decreased and blood dripped to the ground. "As I said, There's no point in revenge." Ryia whispered as she removed her sword from Akuhei's chest before falling back into Toshiro's arms. "Ryia…...Ryia…RYIA!" Toshiro yelled as he stared at the gaping hole in Ryia throat caused by Akuhei's attack. 'Toshi….ro…' Ryia thought as everything went black and silent.


End file.
